Zuko's Revenge
by Simsim1705
Summary: The end of the summer nears. Fleeing from Zuko, they stumble across a long lost palace of the Earthen dynasty. Meanwhile, Zuko comes face to face with an old foe which leads him to...Aang?
1. Princess of JinOKai

**A/N:** **As you all probably know:**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN AVATAR!**

**However, I do own all the charecters you won't find in the show as well as the plot of this story. No plaigarism please. THANKS:)**

* * *

The golden orb was ablaze from its perch in the middle of the sky, its golden rays illuminating all they could grasp. Down to the bottom of the ocean their undertaking persisted, where they entwined together in such complex easy, creating elaborate patchworks of sunlight adorned the quiet depths. Indigo waves rhythmically moved swaying back and forth along the smooth surface.

Her cry pierced the air; loud, weak, and tormented, reaching down to the corners most shrouded by darkness of the depths, as if a bridge binded the two.

"Hurry Aang, hurry!" Katara miserably wailed, her soft voice coiled into a scream of pity. She whirled around catching a glimpse of the large metal wretch behind them; as armed and ruthless with its weapons as its captain and crew.

It viciously sped toward them, ripping the graceful contredanse that had extended to the horizon, destroying, obliterating, annihilating; as it always had. Under the loud, dominating resonance from the furious engine, the deep howling of the water as it was brutally divided was kept silent, unheard by any ears; except hers.

Her lovely features bowed into a snarl with fierce determination, she elegantly twined her hands with marvelous fluidity and threw them forward, sending a large torrent of water angrily rushing at the ship. It thunderously broke on the deck, sending all in its way scurrying, before it dissolved and meant no more; too weak to leave anything meaningful. The ship continued to hurtle at them with juggernaut force, angrier and faster.

His breath rushed in and out of him, fondling his lungs for less then a second before hissing through the complex, tangled tubes of his corpse and pouring out from his nose. Within each passing moment, his chest seemed to contract and tighten increasingly, squeezing his heart and causing it to throb in his ears, just as ominously and loudly as the pounding of the ship's machinery.

He screamed at his petrified bison to go faster, which only made the beast snort and shake his head roughly. He began rocketing from side to side instead of soaring directly forward. Aang dropped the reigns and threw his arms forward, sticking the backs of his hands together. Both arms simultaneously sliced the air sending currents of wind behind them and at the ship; speeding them up and slowing their enemies down.

The wooden rods projecting from her comb gracefully swam through her ash brown hair, caressing its waves and curls. Sighing she put the comb down on her ivory bureau and slid a black headband encrusted with emeralds in her hair, its spokes firmly seizing her head. She tied her hair into an elegant ponytail and glanced in the mirror. It was such a calm day, so repetitive and dreary; like every other one to pass the young royalty's life. Soon, she would be arranged to marry and become a Earth Kingdom breeding machine, like every other young woman. It wasn't just in her lands, the Water Tribes and Fire Nation saw women as weak and having few uses except for the causes of pleasure and children. She clenched her fists and angrily snarled. She was fit enough to rule on her own; that was what she intended to do anyways. Her father promised her the overseer of the entire Kingdom as her inheritance; she to be his successor, unless her brothers interfered, but they were already married and assigned positions to rule.

A sharp cry pierced the air; loud, weak, and tormented reaching down to the corners of Soraya's soul, as if whoever's throat it emerged from had thoroughly suffered. Leaping away from the window, she cautiously approached and peered down to the beach. From the hallway window she looked out of, most of her view was obstructed by the olive leaves of lush trees. She only saw the waves harshly being parted by something obviously large and powerful.

_Have they come? Already? They found out?_

She knew what she had to immediately do, rush to any sentinel, preferably the General of the Guard or her personal bodyguard and first mate, Genji. Her parents as well as her bending instructors and combat tutors had monotonously harangued her over the matter more times than she cared to count. She glanced at the beach curiously. Was she now going to waste the breath of all those people who had lectured her; endangering the lives of all those who lived at the hidden palace of JinOKai? She bit her lip and glanced back down the hallway.

She would be nimble. She would be quick.

"IGNITE!"

"LAUNCH!"

A large rock set ablaze was catapulted directly for the Avatar and his companions.

_We're almost at the island! We can make it!_

"AANG!" Sokka and Katara shouted in worried unison.

Momo screeched and leapt all around the saddle.

His heart pounded faster and he glanced over his shoulder. Something golden appeared and then vanished. He let go of the reigns once more and slowly peered around in confusion. Suddenly Appa was hurled of their course toward the suddenly appearing island and the burning scent of smoke snaked around their nostrils, suffocating them.

With a distressed yelp Appa dove for the ocean and began violently grunting.

Momo let out a frightened shriek.

"APPA!" Aang howled, gasping for breath.

The last thing to pass the young airbender's eyes was the terrified expression of his comrades. Their exotic features were twisted into something indefinable- mouths wrenched open in a gape, eyes widened to a bulging degree, complexion's paled to an alabaster shade. Water surged on his face pulling him down, wrestling with his will to surface.

The ground as well as Soraya's eardrums and heart trembled violently from the explosion. Hiding the source of noise. She had expertly dodged her guards and snuck out, the art of espionage had always been one of her strengths. The gaurds were all tending to her mother, for her father had departed to a military convention at Ba Sing Se to deliberate over war strategies, so she really hadn't much to dodge. Being the Grand Sultan of the Earth Kingdom, her father always bustled to meetings or attended raids or defenses. From her hiding place behind a tree she studied the ocean. It didn't take her long to spot the source of noise. Some large cream-colored creature was zooming toward the island.

_Wait a minute. What ever that is, it's getting much to close for the sentinels to have not spotted it… OMIGOSH! If most of them are caring for my mother, the rest must be leisurely enjoying their time! JinOKai is endangered!_

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Zuko bellowed, holding his hand to his men.

Uncle Iroh rubbed his eyes and gasped," The island!"

Zuko ripped his trance-like glance off the surface where the Avatar had been shot down to raise his eyebrows at his uncle.

"Wha-" Suddenly the water began bubbling furiously. After a couple seconds, it dramatically ceased.

"Your father never ordered you to annihilate them, he wished to do that personally!" Iroh frantically exclaimed. What had his teenage nephew, whose embers of his burning heart were set ablaze by passion, excitement, and honor, done? The Fire Lord would most probably be more furious over how the young prince had disobeyed him rather than how the threat to the Fire Nation had been shattered.

"He's not dead, Uncle. None of them could breathe so heavily under water and suddenly stop. Their still down their…" Zuko replied, irritated, while staring down at the water. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

Golden eyes suddenly ignited with vigorous intensity turned to face the widened ones of their crew.

"Sail around to the other side of the island! We'll be waiting for him when he emerges!" Zuko roared.

"What about the guards; of the island!" A lieutenant queried worriedly.

Prince Zuko whirled around. He signaled for silence. From the castle surrounding the palace, sweet, sad music filled his ears. The charming enchantment mesmerized him, decreasing the forcefulness of his flaming golden eyes. For a few moments he longingly stared at the palace, under the curse of the beautiful melody. The splendor of the spellbinding notes soothing him, bringing back mellow recollections and memories, hopes, dreams, desires…

A hand gently placed on his shoulder awoke him. "We'll just stay hidden…" Zuko croaked. He stared back at the island while surprised firebenders exchanged furrowed eyebrows and confused and shocked expressions.

"Sir, where will we hide? The sentinels will surely spot us sometime!" someone else pointed out.

"Do you think sentries relaxed enough to be playing music and enjoying themselves would really be that serious about watching for danger?" Zuko sneered.

No one dared answer.

"Besides that the trees will undeniably hide us."


	2. On a cloudless night

Soraya lay staring, paralyzed. What was she to do?

_Could it have been a false alarm? The ship had just slowly sailed away!_

She gripped the tree trunk so hard her knuckles paled and the sharp wooden shards cut her hand. Too stricken by panic to notice she leaned on the tree, her head spinning and heart pounding. She put her hands to her temples. It was as if the ground was rotating. Soraya spun and crashed to the leaf-covered ground. The smell and feel of the moist, olive, leafy carpet beneath her brought her to her senses. She had to get out and warn the guards.

She turned to run when a weak groan awoke her. Soraya stepped out from her cover and glanced at the shore. A child wearily trudged out from the water, rubbing his head. He wore a short crimson poncho that grazed his ribs, and beneath that an orange body suit tied together with a red band around his waist. Lastly, he wore russet leather boots. Soraya narrowed her tourquoise eyes.

_His clothes. They are not normal; not of this period'._

* * *

Something dripped down Aang's ear and streamed down his neck.

_Am I still under water?_

He blinked to get clearer vision and saw a young woman bathing his brow with a damp cloth.

"He's awake" she sang pleasantly to the two nurses to her right and left tending to

Sokka and Katara.

Sokka sputtered out water and began coughing as the nurse grimaced and stepped out of the way.

* * *

"What do you suggest we do?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't had the time to meet them. I say keep them here; but well watched. We don't know who they are or where they come from. And it isn't our job to house every pitiful vagabond that struts on over here!"

"Mother! Well, I think he may be…may be…the Avatar…"

"That's preposterous! I know we received those tidings from Great Uncle Bumi but-"

"Well take a look at his clothes! They are most certainly not from this time period! He is not from the Earth Kingdoms or the Water Tribes! He-"

"Must be from the Fire Nation!"

* * *

A guard burst in the door. Unlike Fire Nation gaurds they had so much time with, he wasn't snarling or glaring at them. He was merley serious. "The princess wishes to speak to you. Come quickly." He said soberly.

"Wait!" Katara yelped. "Where are we?"

He stared at them curiously for a minute unsure of what to say. He exhaled sharply. "You are in the Palace of JinOKai."

Katara's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she exchanged stares with Sokka. Aang smiled happily and leapt off the cot he was in. Once out in the hallway Katara walked up to Aang. "What is this place?" she said in awe, staring at beautiffly ornamented walls and furniture. Everything had an olive tint, signaling they were somewhere in the Earth Kingdom.

Aang shrugged and continued glancing at his feet. He wasn't totally relaxed yet. What had happened to Zuko and the other firebenders? For all he knew; these people could be allies of the Fire Nation! And he hadn't any time to waste. With each setting of the sun, summer's end crawled closer and closer…

"You must be fatigued after such a harsh trip!" Soraya stated meekly, breaking the silence.

She turned and nodded to the guards.

"Take their bags and show them to their rooms. Prepare them a…'banquet' well suited to there appetites."

She glanced out the window at the setting sun and grimaced, (though she tried to hide it) wishing the travelers would hurry. She had something important to take care of, and she didn't want the Avatar to know. It would be best if no one did.

Aang cocked his head to the side and stared at her, studying her every move. Her happiness in meeting them didn't seem artificial but… He still didn't really feel accustomed to this area. He didn't exactly know there location but it was somewhere close to Fire Nation waters. Though Sokka and Katara had leapt with joy at the mention of copious food; he still found the fact that none of them had heard of the island before perturbing. And there seemed to be guards striding around them everywhere! They would have very limited liberty, which was always a foreboding sign. Prince Zuko had even been hunting them here! Was it possible he was trying to get the soldiers here to ambush them? Aand shook his head. No. He would follow them no matter where they went. And he seemed hesitant and clandestine when following them to the Fire Nation once before. His confrontation with that callous commander hadn't been to soldier-like; meaning he wasn't a very valued member in the standings of the army. Aang reeled back with shock. If Zuko wasn't an important individual in Fire Nation ranking; and he was considered a formidable threat to Katara Sokka; than what would the Fire Lord be like. Heaving a sigh Aang began trudging forward. What was he to do.

"Hurry now! I'll meet you in the dining hall in a few minutes" She said pleasantly.

Sokka inspected the palace, glancing at the designs.

_Amazing how the Fire Nation hasn't found it yet._

"Uh, can you tell us which way that is?" Katara asked eagerly. She too had her doubts; but each time her conscious mind ran over the word 'banquet', her worries seemed to dwindle. Those weeks of pricking hunger! A tingling sensation nipping behind her eyes! Her stomach muscles constantly and mercilessly condensing! Pressure throbbing through her skull! The troubling fatigue merely breathing would convey! And it wasn't even breathing; they were gasps of air just barely enough to suffice her natural need for air. In the weak, malnourished state they were in, it was obvious where her decision would be. The last factor they would be caring about right now was there safety. Just anything to rid that ruthless, gnawing hunger!

Oh the gaurds will direct you to it! Have fun!" she waved them away.

As soon as they left, Soraya bolted to the stairway. Abruptly, she stopped and glanced out the window, smirking. She walked to the end of the hall to steady herself, then with all the speed she could manage, sprinted toward the window. Soraya leapt out and magnetized rocks to make an earthen stairway. Deftly sliding down it, she jogged to the royal stables and looked for the correct stall.

"Hey buddy!" she whispered to an emu-like creature. He lifted his head and looked at her, suspicious. Slowly, he squawked and followed her out the stables. She saddled him and quickly made sure there were no guards. If she was caught doing this… she shuddered.

But she couldn't help herself. She had always been starving for adventurous exhilaration and her duties as a princess never sufficed that cause. Besides that, this wasn't about a little immature exploration. She wanted to find out where that ship had gone and why the "Avatar" had been fleeing it.

_That must mean it's a direct peril to JinoKai. And if it has anything to do with harming the palace; I need to stop it. It'll be too late to arouse the guards now anyways, it already passed. They'll be infuriated over why I didn't choose to explain sooner, therefore endangering everyone there. I can't let that happen. I need to show them that I am indeed worthy of the throne rulling all of the Earth Kingdoms._

Mounting her steed, she gently nudged his sides and clucked, sending him forward. He briskly cantered for a while until he abruptly halted and began to wail woefully. He snorted and began lifting his giant bird-like claws and pounding them on the forest ground. Being an earthbender, his stomping caused the ground to tremble violently. Soraya tried to steer him with prods from her heels and the reigns but he refused to budge and kept on wailing. Her emu-like creature plopped down on the ground with a thud, causing the earth princess to nearly lose her balance.

"What's wrong with you?" Soraya asked, irritation rising in her voice. "The only reason you should be behaving so strangely is if there are—" She was interrupted by a few rustles from the bushes. Suddenly two pairs of beady jade eyes appeared accompanied by harsh snarls.

"Firebenders" Soraya finished with dread. She nervously flinched on her saddle.

_So that's what the ship was…._

Soraya reared her frightened steed up at the approaching red wolves. With a sudden upward jerk on the reins he had jumped high and brought his heels down with such tremendous impact it sent two tremors for each of the wolves. Flying backwards they crashed into stray boulders, dropping to the ground.

_Alerted by the howls and barks of their hunting dogs, they're going to come any minute! I gotta get-_

With loud yells, four firebenders sprang out from the thick foliage, two landing in front of her and one from either side. The firebenders to her sides were coming with flying kicks, flame exploding at the soles of their boots as well as a distinct hissing sound. Tilting her head down to fell more connected with the substance she was bending, she raised her hands and two boulders roughly emerged from the ground. Throwing her fists forward, she propelled them at the soldiers, rendering them unconscious.

Now the front attacked. They back flipped with their arms out creating flaming arcs sent at her. Soraya yelped and nudged her emu to the side, jumping and avoiding the fatal shot.

Furious, they quickly began twirling their hands sending a series of fireballs, missiles, or arcs. They overwhelmed her. As soon as she nimbly dodged an attack, she would have two more coming at her within less than a second. Bombarded with fire, Soraya was knocked off her emu-like creature and to the grounds a few yards away. Terribly frightened, the emu dove into bushes, galloping away. With whistles and hand signals, growling hunting dogs chasing it. It continued running, the fangs of Red wolves lapping its heels. Soraya groaned. Rubbing her forehead, she struggled to stand up. Just as she was almost there, she was blindfolded and her hands were roped. Someone lifted her and put her on a Komodo Rhino, all while hearing a ostensibly familiar voice...

* * *

Aang stood up from the table and looked around the dining hall, everything seemed to be in order, so why wasn't she here?

Sokka looked up from his already massively filled plate and through a mouthful of food happily suggested, "Im thure thell b her ny minut"

The young princess began to fret, microscopic droplets of sweat crawling down the length of her elegant neck. As if to answer her, she heard a sword being pulled out from its case and shivered at its metallic sound. Her bonds were quickly and smoothly sliced, revealing her captor was an excellent swordsman. She turned and quietly peered over her shoulder to reveal the identity of her captor. In all her astonishment, she nearly doubled over and fell off the rhino. He still wielded the sword and the strength to use it on her yet he seemed to lighten his grasp on the hilt. Using the sudden pause to her advantage Soraya began to whistle until a recognizable loud trot emerged. Jumping off the rhino, flipped onto her emu, and rode off.

"GET HER!" Prince Zuko bellowed. "SHE"S THE BAIT!"

She galloped through a labyrinth of trees and woods, and heard the pounding claws of Komodo Rhinos and the howls of red wolves slowly fade away.

Soraya emerged panting from the woods onto the beach, just as the final rays of the sun disappeared beyond the islands across the sea. Her fatigued emu heaved out choked, raspy breaths as it shakily plodded along.

_No match for the Earth Princess!_

Why had that been Prince Zuko there? was it any of his business to fiddle around these grounds? And how had he found the island anyways? Wasn't it supposedly hidden?

Soraya gasped. Reality had slammed right to where she could see it.

_This little boy I found today? He is the Avatar that disappeared for a century?_

She turned her head to the side desperately searching for answers.

Wouldn't they send a more qualified commanding officer to retrieve the Avatar? The Fire Lord didn't play favorites! It didn't matter if Zuko was his son or not! If he wanted to capture the Avatar he'd send his most skilled and knowledgeable men there. And she was bait? Bait for what? Were they going to take her hostage so her Father would surrender? No Zuko was engrossed in the Avatar's incarceration, apparently. She was being imprisoned so the Avatar would rescue her? Heck, he barely even knew her! And by the suspecting ways he scrutinized everyone at the palace, he probably wasn't too happy about being there either.

"Looks like I underestimated you" Zuko growled tilting his head down and narrowing his eyes. Soraya turned around and whimpered.

* * *

Sokka muttered. He glared at the sentinels. This was so… unnatural! He slowly saw what this was. Not a feast in there honor. Just something to detain them here, but why?

"UGH!" Soraya was pushed into a medium quarter with a few candles. Snarling, she flopped on the bed and waited for her chi to return.

Prince Zuko strode back to his dining quarters; triumphant.

_All that's left is waiting... And with his injured bison, they won't be able to get too far. _

Zuko snorted, something suddenly coming to place.

_If they've found an Earth Palace, they could have reinforcements though..._

He had to admit though; finding such an associate residing here was a surprise.

* * *

"Sokka, stop eating like a swine! It's rude!" Katara yelled, tugging at the hood of Sokka's parka.

"MFFWERF!" Sokka spluttered through a mouthful of food.

Using the commotion stirred from their bickering as a distraction, Aang crept out of the dining hall without being seen. Working his way through the maze of stairs and hallways, he snuck by the guards and ran outside and through his glider up in the air; as high as it could go.

* * *

Soraya darted out of the room. She had to escape! Oh! If anyone found out that she seen such a treacherous hazard coming and not warned anyone she would sureley be thrown out of the royal family. Since she had been blindfolded when they caught her the second time, she ran down the halls according to instinct. Suddenly, she came upon a dead-end corridor. Immediately she brought herself to an abrupt halt. She thought she heard slight breathing…

_Was someone following me-_

"YAA!"

"OOF!"

Within a second, Zuko had tackled her and was now on top of her." Well isn't this comfy?" he mused sarcastically. At this quiet yet suggesting remark, Soraya immediately stopped struggling to get out of his grip and lay petrified. However, at the command of their prince, Fire soldiers came running from their dormitories and tied her up once again.

Zuko returned to the dining room meant for he and his uncle. Where is he? He swallowed hard and continued forward. Was it possible that he wouldn't show because he didn't know her too well? He angrily cursed at himself for doubting his scheme. That showed _weakness. _Something degrading that no authorative figure should ever posses.

* * *

Noticing a sudden, eerie, silence, Katara stopped hollering at Sokka and scanned the room. "Where's Aang" Katara asked, worried. Struck with concern for her friend, Katara ran out the room and into the hall. Suddenly she stopped and looked at the tiled floor. There was a large, jagged shadow appearing out of now where.

_Where is that gargantuan shadow coming from?_

She peered out the window, which was partly blocked by a huge boulder. Looking down it she saw a huge rock staircase descending down. She gasped ran back down the stairs (inside the palace, the normal ones) and out to Appa. She dragged Sokka by the collar of his parka, nearly choking him and flew off. Luckily, it had been dusk when Aang had left, so his footprints were fresh in the ground; until he flew that is.

* * *

Aang and Soraya flew, no literally, thanks to Aang, up the stairs to the deck. They were almost out of the perplexing maze of walkways when Aang's staff dropped down the steps creating a hollow "CLANG!" that echoed down the hallways. Back in his quarters, Prince Zuko was seething.

_How many times is she going to escape? These disturbances are irritating!_

He swiftly ran out the door and was on the deck in a matter of seconds. Aang and Soraya, now at the edge of the deck were fretting.

"Now what?" Soraya asked no one in particular.

On a cloudy night without a moon and with few stars in the sky, the deck was almost pitch black. Zuko knew he couldn't blindly blast away at them, because that would give away his position; but he needed to attack quickly or they might escape! This was going to be trickier than he had expected. He had to move quickly and quietly, recapture Soraya, without Aang's knowing, and then go after the avatar while he thought Soraya was still free. That way he could have the Avatar and a second quite valued hostage.

Aang reached to his left to get a hold of Soraya. To his sheer horror, he felt nothing. He moved his staff around to search the floor for her foot.

_Aha!_

He grabbed a hold of her wrist. Strangely, he realized that her wrists were flaming hot... Prince Zuko ripped his wrist from Aang and fired, snarling. Aang just nearly dodged it but fell from the rough impact. Rolling to the side, he avoided more of Zuko's fiery missiles. As Zuko jumped, kicked, and sliced the air to overwhelm the intruder, Soraya raced to the edge of the deck.

With as much strength as she could, she strained to earthbend a rock the size of a mouse's head from the dark depths of the murky water. All the water pressure made it extremely hard. She leapt closer for a better shot, and with a few agile hand motions hurled the stone at Zuko. She didn't want to hurt him, but she knew that the pebble should leave him unconscious for at least ten minutes. Aang bent down next to Zuko to see if he really was—Zuko lunged at him with a cry and pinned Aang down. With a mighty thrust, Zuko was about to hurl a blazing arc at Aang but was soon drenched in water… Shaking himself, he looked for the source of the soaking before a small pebble knocked him to the cold, hard deck with a groan. Soraya bit her lip. The sound of the pebble colliding with Zuko's head rang in her ears over and over, as well as his groan. Katara slid down Appa's furry coat and rushed to Aang's side.

"Are you ok?" She asked with heartfelt concern. Before Aang could reply she hugged him.

"Whew! Thanks!" Soraya said, walking up to the trio. She managed a sheepish grin.

"It's my job…" Aang said with a sigh.

"What were you doing out there anyways?" Sokka questioned, suspicious.

Exhaling slowly, Soraya glanced at the tips of her boots.

"We're all tired," Katara began. "Let's go back and get some rest, she can tell us the story tomorrow."

Soraya gulped and nodded. She felt so guilty jeopardizing the palace and everyone that lived there! She felt awful. She had just wanted to see if the ship had still been there and find out why it had brought up such a tumult to the boy. As always, whenever she tried to take a risk and save her people; she always ended up imperiling them. The only bit of useful information that she had managed to extract was that the child was undoubtedly the Avatar. She saw him airbend. She might have also ceased their worries by being captured herself by the Fire Nation, assuring them she was not against them. If she kept this up, she definitely would be able to fulfill her inheritance! Being a female, she was already seen as unfit to rule, and her brothers, though they loved her, were definitely jealous over what her father had given her. More strikes and she'd…be….out…


	3. Home Sweet Home?

Prince Zuko snarled and felt his head. The pack of ice his uncle had given him had made his head feel a bit better, but that wasn't what the snarl was about. He knew that Soraya had not wanted to hurt him, or she would have summoned a larger rock, but if that was true, why had she gone off with Aang? It was his pride that hurt, rather than pain. He had known her for two years now, from their last encounter since he was first banished…

(flashback) Directly after his banishment and after he was assigned to capture the avatar, Prince Zuko and Uncle Iroh had gone to an Earth town taken over by Fire Nation to pick up supplies. Prince Zuko was absent-mindedly listening as his Uncle continued to explain why he had been ostracized.

"UNCLE! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! ZHAO SABOTAGED" Zuko was interrupted by a calm Uncle Iroh. He was used to his nephew's tantrums. Suddenly, they heard shouts ahead. Zuko ran in the direction they were coming from, ignoring his uncle's pleas to stay out of trouble. A few thieves who had just stolen from a general store were running away from fire soldiers. Suddenly, a young girl jumped out from behind her guard (he obviously wasn't her father) and clawed the air in an upward motion, causing rock shards to roughly emerge from the ground and trip and injure one of the thieves. She had such unique eyes! They were turquoise, green, and then golden at he center surrounding the pupil. Her dark brown hair was tied up into a ponytail that ended right below her shoulders. She had a thin strip of hair on the right side of her face that went just below her chin. While she fired stones at one bandit, the second attempted to ambush her from behind but NO! Zuko dove and shoved her out of the way before blasting the last two thieves with fire. Then, for a moment that seemed to last eternity, the two young royalty just stared at one another until her guard scooped her up and ran back to their ship before the fire soldiers caught up

Commander Zhao looked up from his telescope aimed directly at Zuko's ship. He squinted. He knew that the banished prince had done something wrong. He had seen flames and heard what seemed to be like a giant bison.

Prince Zuko was half asleep when suddenly there came a banging on his door. Irritated he rose out of bed. How dare those firebenders to come waking him in the middle of the night. Before Zuko could answer the door, Commander Zhao barged in with a most satisfactory smirk on his face. Prince Zuko face hardened and gave Commander Zhao defiant glare. Zhao paid him no heed.

"Found this on your deck last night", Zhao said as he opened his fist to reveal a ring with a golden band and an olive emerald with an earthbending symbol carved on it. Zuko kept his nonchalant gaze. Zhao could NOT know what—

"Hmm, I wonder how much trouble a BANISHED prince could get into capturing an earth princess." Ironically, both fire princes and lords had gone to other nations and captured princesses.

"You can't have me arrested Zhao! I was using her to—

"Save it for the Fire Lord" the commander barked. Zuko lunged for Zhao but was held back by two firebenders.

Aang, Sokka and Soraya were looking out the window. "Zuko's navy ship is still here!" Aang exclaimed.

"Maybe their trying to starve us out" Sokka suggested.

"Impossible. The island of JinOkai is known for its rich agriculture." Soraya replied. What was he up to?

Prince Zuko scanned the walls of the prison cell for some kind of fault. These were exactly the kind on his ship; on every fire ship, faultless and impossible to escape from. His hands were chained which didn't' allow him to firebend either.

Katara shoved her brother to the side and squinted, then gasped. "Look at the ship's right! It might be slightly hidden by tree but there's a larger ship! Are they calling reinforcements!"

At the dawn of the next day they were in Fire Nation. Three firebenders flung the door open and grabbed Prince Zuko. They pushed him out the prison cell and proceeded to escort him.

"As in any trial, you will have a ceremony at the Temple then be taken to the Grand Courthouse for your trial and judgment" Zhao said as he walked in front of Zuko.

Still chained, they threw him onto a Komodo Rhino. Zuko looked up the hill and glared at the temple. It wasn't just any temple. This was the Fire Nation's capital's temple, where he had been brought and judged once before…

Iroh was perturbed. "How could they arrest him for capturing a princess?" he thought. "Many firebenders have done before, Zhao attempted it himself once." Yet he knew either way since Zhao had arrested him, Zuko was going to be found guilty.

"Lock him up in there and give him a few minutes to pray. With what he's done, he better hope the Fire Lord's in a good mood today." Zhao laughed.

"Ungh!" They unchained Zuko and roughly threw him in a small room with a very high ceiling.

There were three stone columns with dragons at the top, holding up the ceiling. Each of their spiked tails were wrapped around one of the columns. Among them there were a few rafters for more support. He stood and began to walk when the glare from golden light blinded him. He looked up and smiled. He would have to be quick.

Katara jumped from her waterbending with a start. She knew she had just heard an explosion! That could not have been Earhtbending. She ran out to the hall window, and shielded her eyes from the sun. A silhouette of some small ship was slowly crawling toward the sun.

Zuko was at the top of the columns now about to jump up to the rafters when he heard banging and shouts below. He tried to wrap his legs around the column and swing up but the column as too wide. The pounding and hollering became even more urgent. Leaping up, Zuko grabbed on to the sharp fangs of the dragon's open mouth. He pulled himself up onto the head and jumped on the rafters. Just as the door broke down, Zuko quietly bolted down the rafters and sprang out the window where the sages gave their speeches. He was now on the third level of the temple, recognized by how the room was decorated.

"FIND HIM! HE COULDN'T HAVE GONE FAR! ALL I NEED IS TO WASTE MORE TIME ON THAT ARROGANT LITTLE INGRATE!" Zhao was fiercely yelping at his firebenders. Prince Zuko glanced backed and smirked.

Prince Zuko turned back to the tiny room (where sages give speeches) and ran out the door, which left him in a huge hallway. Where was he to go? He had no allies in the Fire Nation! He only had his uncle, firebenders, ship, and firebending...well, he might have someone else…He shook his head and studied the rectangular hall. There was a giant, stone, castle-like structure in the center of the hall; except instead of four towers, it had a fire wolf with ruby eyes at each corner and a firebending symbol on each of the four walls. There were at least nine other preaching windows; six (including the one he came out of) to the two long walls, and four to the two wide walls. There were beige and red porcelain vases in the corners of the room, next to black ivory columns and doors but other then that the room was empty. It would be a matter of seconds before Zhao figured out how he escaped. Jumping right out another window would be pointless because Zhao would split his men up and order them to find him. Suddenly he heard a scratching noise. It was the firebenders' metal armor scratching against the stone columns below. They had discovered his escape plan! "I cannot let Zhao catch me! Even if I am innocent, the judge will find me guilty because ZHAO turned me in! I must find a way out!" Zuko thought anxiously.

"The doors won't budge sir" a firebender grunted to Commander Zhao as he tried to shove it open. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Zhao barked viciously. He put his left wrist on top of his right wrist and stuck his palms out. Then he thrust his arms forward and a scorching fire came pouring out but still nothing.

"You!" Zhao pointed to a firebender. "Go gather the rest and tell them to be at each of the remaining doors. They will have ten seconds. Then they will, as a unified group, break down the door." A few moments later, the doors of the hall gave no resistance to the powerful firebenders.

Something was wrong. This sunset; peaceful, tranquil, or was it..? Still, there lingered that illuminated atmosphere… The ostensibly still and silent water seemed to be hiding something…perhaps swift, churning currents in its murky depths? Not a single echoing ripple graced its surface; it would not yield it's secret. The gentle, swirling breeze seemed to make the trees nervously twitch, or uneasily sway, every time it tickled their jade leaves. Periwinkle, cotton clouds were desperately trying to blot out the sky. At the farthest end of the horizon, the sun's golden, luminous light penetrated the soft obstruction of clouds in a round shape; creating a blazing ring in the sky that extended downwards toward the sea to make a supernatural thin, cylindrical, veil of light that scarred the ocean's blank surface. This was the only patch of illumination that had managed to pierce the cloud's barrier. Perched on an ivory windowsill, Soraya uneasily shifted her weight from one body part to the next. What had become of Zuko? She had not known him to be one that easily surrendered. He never gave up… so where had he gone? No firebender in his right mind would—

"The guests wish to accompany you to your stroll to the banquet" the short, pudgy maid squeaked. She impatiently frowned at the young princess; being held up by what she thought was a spoiled teenager was not how she liked to spend her afternoons.

Loud squawks coming from outside the door signaled Katara's protest against the company of "her". Soraya glanced back out the window and plastered a forced smile on her face.

"But of course. How impolite of me." The General of the Guards had seen it as his duty to act as a parental figure while her father and mother were visiting Ba Sing Se, therefore deciding to hold a feast in Aang's honor, for he had rescued her.

"Sir, he's not here," an exasperated firebender huffed. "Don't be so naïve! I'm not falling for his fake illusions and fallacies! SEARCH! GO!" Zhao screamed.

Suddenly, a porcelain vase came crashing down on the wooden floors. All the firebenders rushed to the remains of the vase and crowded around the scene to arrest the prince. Zhao audaciously shoved his way past several firebenders. When he arrived, only a few ornamented pieces of porcelain from the shattered vase lay lifeless on the ground. Zhao's haughty smile and pompous features instantly changed into a flabbergasted gasp and a thunderstruck expression. He was speechless. Where was that hot-headed, insolent, annoyance? So close, SO CLOSE to arresting him and having him unable to interfere with his scheme for capturing the avatar forever! Suddenly, Zhao seemed to notice something. He looked down and carefully scrutinized the vase. The way the vase had fallen… something was wrong… Why were they all aligned…

"He's been firing form another corner in the room!" Zhao announced to his soldiers. He turned around to face the empty hall. "Nice try Zuko! That tactic works better when it's dark! But of course YOU wouldn't know that would you? Trying to mislead your enemy by firing from other locations? HAH! What else would I expect from an inexperienced disgrace?" The commander mocked.

Suddenly, a shower of stained glass came pouring from above with deafening crashes. The firebenders jumped back and tried to avoid the sharp projectiles. Commander Zhao angrily snapped his head up toward the ceiling.

"I never did use the deceptive scheme Zhao. I used the vase as a distraction to gain more time! But what would I expect from an arrogant CAPTAIN?"

The young royalty hung on the highest rafter, where he had smashed the stained-glass window on the ceiling. Prince Zuko narrowed his eyes into slits like those of a cat's, silently challenging Zhao. While Zhao stood motionless, stuttering and waving his arms wildly because he was too infuriated to give orders properly, Zuko slipped out the window.


	4. Escape from the Maws of Fire

"Being the Commanding Officer of the Earth Ship, surely you must have some idea to the reason of this pitiful exploit," a gruff voice filled her ears as she heard him pace before her.

As bound with ropes and a blindfold as she was, she couldn't see her captor... but she knew who it COULDN"T be… Soraya chose to preserve her monotonous silence.

"Perhaps to avenge your contemptible kingdom?" Silence. He whirled around and rushed his hand by her face, creating a small streak of fire, noxiously close to her skin causing her to flinch.

Angered, he roared. "YOU WILL REVEAL TO ME WHAT YOU KNOW!"

"Great, now it smells like scalded dead fish…" Soraya muttered as she held her breath.

Thankfully Zhao never heard.

"Since you exhibited a lack of good judgment by foolishly ignoring me, you WILL compensate the consequences! I'm sure daddy would love to know his little "princess" is out trying to save his kingdom! And while he's at it, he may as come down and "save" you and get killed!" Zhao mocked. "Incarcerate her! I've some pleasant reports for the Fire Lord."

* * *

Groaning, Zuko groggily opened his eyes to see a girl about his age standing above him giggling. Her amber eyes flickered with coyness and excitement. Long strands of hair that was let down, colored like a raven's quill, reached her hips and gently grazed his cheek. She laughed and continued looking at him. She extended her arm and he gratefully grasped it. Pulling him off the bed, she cynically eyed him.

"Do you always slumber in random people's carts?" she queried sardonically while brushing off her elegant gold robe ornamented with crimson embroidery and insignias of the Fire Nation

"Nashaina?" Zuko asked incredulously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes cousin. Your memory seems to fail you easily; perhaps of old age?" She replied with fictitious saccharine.

His golden eyes jarringly coruscated with fierce rage as he narrowed them to slits. Tilting his head down, he kept his enraged gaze at her and snarled.

"This is no time for your droll mordancy, cousin! My departure from here is vital!

Seeing the matter serious, she cleared her throat glanced at the tiled floor of the mansion. Tracing the intricate designs lavishly adorning the floor, she somberly responded, "My foolish act of contrition cousin, and I seek your amnesty. Of course I can lead you to the harbor instantly, but what good will it do you? You are banished! No ship will take you aboard."

"Don't worry about my haulage; I'll take care of that." Though quite honestly, he hand't a clue to what he would do.

Nashaina rushed through the halls, dragging Zuko with her. "We must set course then right away. My father, being a cousin of yours, might not be too pleased to see you've returned to the Fire Nation empty handed. It would not go well"

From his being swiftly heaved along, he glanced up at his cousin and slightly smiled. It felt wonderful to have someone side with him besides his Uncle. Suddenly, he heard small footsteps pattering down the hall behind them. Both Nashaina and Zuko came to an abrupt halt. Holding their breaths and whipping around, they relaxed. Her younger twin brothers came sprinting by. She firmly grabbed them, grinning with triumph. Suddenly feeling a wait holding them down, they eased their midair scrambling and turned around to look at her.

"Quickly, when is father coming back?" She asked hurriedly.

Rosy-cheeked from exhaustion, they simultaneously sputtered out something barely audible,

"Fatho's nut cumin back util too late."

Nashaina grinned, "Good."

Once again she began bolting down the halls, Zuko right behind her.

"We'll have to exit through the back route! It's safer! she panted.

Nashaina's father was a cousin of the Fire Lord's a noble. As each noble was distinctly attached to a guild, such the blacksmith or the artists, his profession revolved around agriculture. He owned a flourishing indoor plantation that grew several exquisite different vegetables.

"That'll mean cabbage leaves in my hair…" she muttered to herself.

Arriving at a high platform overlooking the giant greenhouse, Nashaina schemed their getaway.

As if suddenly pinched, she sprang up from her standing position and bolted down the stairs. Glancing right and left she ducked behind a few willow trees separating the different plants.

Nashaina pointed a thin, manicured finger in some direction.

"See that door?"

The young prince squinted in the direction she pointed to, then nodded.

"Once we get there, we can go to the stables. Stay out of the sentry's sight!"

Without another word she darted from behind the trees and ran to a wagon, staying there for a short period, then bending behind another object. Weaving behind and in front of objects, they slowly made their way to the stables. A strong odor of hay snaked in through Zuko's nostrils. He coughed and waved his palm in front of his face before recognizing the aroma:

Hay.

It had been so long since he had been in actual stables, the temporary ones on his ship didn't count.

Nashaina pulled the single-rider saddle off the rack, groaning as she struggled to lift it. She snapped her eyes open and peered at her hands.

What happened to the saddle….?

Zuko dropped the saddle on the Komono Rhino's back, dusting himself after.

Smiling, Nashaina ran a hand through her long hair. "Shall I accompany you cousin, or can you find the way independently, as always?"

Price Zuko snarled at first, recognizing it as mockery, before he glanced up ad saw she meant it.

"I will be fine alone, cousin. Thank you, you have done enough." With that Zuko mounted the grunting rhino. Nudging it's leathery sides with the heels of his boots, Zuko moved forward and out of the stall. Galloping out of the stables, he glimpsed at the harbor illuminated by the moon's subtle silver beams and cringed with angst. It hung high in the sky, a glowing ornament amongst small twinkling lights. Darkness from the nighttime sky seeped through the murky depths of the still ocean.

_I need to go!_

* * *

Soraya snickered as soon as the unsuspecting general had left. Keeping a straight face that long had not been simple. As soon as she escaped, she would find _him_ and flee back to her palace. Well come across anyways…She fingered the pouch in the back of her gossamer gown and slipped a pocket knife out. Slitting the ropes that served as handcuffs, she ripped the blindfold of her face and ran to the iron gate of the jail cell and grabbed the vertical bars. She whipped the tiny ivory blade out and tried it on the bars and repeatedly rapped it on the pole. Suddenly, a small granite pebble clouted Soraya's left temple. Glancing speechlessly with incredulity at the cubicle across from her, she heard an apprehensive whisper from a familiar voice.

"You'll attract the ruthless sentinels! The last thing we need is some fatal consequence!"

"Genji? My navy First-mate?"

Being her bodyguard as well, he abhorred being portrayed so weakly with a nickname. Genji responded with a harsh snap, "I prefer Genjineh!"

"Well why'd you pelt me with a rock?"

"Because it's fun!" Genji smirked then softly chuckled. "But there is a reason. I'm trying to stall the guards as long as possible. They said they would take YOU first."

"And me to wait for what? The rest of you to perish?"

"Your not experienced. A young princess and-"

"Listen! I braved bombardment from deadly fire cannons, churning waters, sharp, accurately aimed arrows, and powerful fire benders to arrive to such a negative end? I think not! So risk the guard's attention; if I want to try to survive! Now where are the earth benders; my regiment?"

"Different cells. We were separated for isolation purposes."

Soraya proceeded to resume tapping the blade against the bar.

"So why are we here anyways? We have absolutely no business here."

Before Soraya could respond quick, evenly spaced vibrations were heard. They soon quickened and paused at the princess's door. Soraya looked up from the enormous shadow at her feet to find an enraged Fire Sentry. His beige eyebrows furrowed downward and his ginger eyes flickered with fury. With much agility, he seized the pocketknife from her hands and folded his fists across his chest.

"I suppose it's time for your examination. I suggest we quicken the pace. Commander Zhao is a testy man" He scoffed.

Yanking Soraya from her cell, he pushed her in front of him and folded her arms behind her back. Out of sheer desperation, Soraya glimpsed at rhe ceiling. It was metal…but had holes with burnt marks delineating them and some wooden planks showing through. Wood was harder to bend than most earth, but would have to do. With a powerful leap, Soraya magnetized herself to the wood. Dodging a blazing bullet, she shrieked and attempted to jump to the next board but missed. She slipped and fell… directly on the firebender; knocking him out. Snatching his keys, her fingers raced to unlock Genji's cell.

He rubbed his sore, scarlet wrists to ease the pain the ropes had left and looked down at the guard, then winced. "You might wish to lose a few pounds when we get back…" Soraya gasped and smacked Genji's shoulder with her palm.

* * *

Zuko dove behind the lush evergreen protection of several bushes to avoid being seen. He should have come on his own; now, Zhao might incarcerate Nashaina and her family. He shook his head and examined his setting. Dawn would not break in at least for another couple hours. The Earth Ship had a few sentries around it, but unusually, nothing too severe.

"Where is he?" Soraya whispered anxiously, to the whirling breeze that fondled her cheeks. They had gathered all their fellow Earthbenders and found a spot on the metal floor that had lost its coating; leaving bare earth. They tunneled out, and were now yards away from their ship. Glaring at the watch guards striding up and down their deck, Genji hissed,

"There is no way we can get past them without stirring up commotion. We'll go on your command then?"

"WAIT! What about HIM?"

"What's that, your ready? Let's go!"

"As superior officer I order you to- Genji! GENJI!" The earth warriors had shoved their enemies into the water with large boulders bended from below the docks and sprinted to the welcoming ship.

"No NO GENJI! WE CAN'T LEAVE! NOT YET! NO!" Genji hauled the rebelling princess to the ship by her arm. Soraya protested as she tried to break free of his grasp, but earthbenders, being remarkably brawny and muscular, it was impossible.

* * *

"GENJI! DO YOU HEAR ME! I SAID NO!" Prince Zuko awoke with a start to a recognizable yelp. "I'm wondering who can't hear you." The weary first-mate muttered. Camouflaged by the group of earthbenders, stampeding to the ship; Zuko boarded the vessel unnoticed.

* * *

Soraya looked out to the sunrise with saddened eyes. Her turquoise eyes with dark iris outlined with gold, usually vigorous and lively, were somber. Her waist-long auburn hair with faint natural hazel highlights blew in the forceful sea gust. A crimson orb was slowly crawling from the horizon to the depths of the sky, casting golden, scarlet, and ginger shadows on the ocean and the sky. She had failed. They came through all that precarious peril for absolutely nothing. She glanced behind her at the abandoned deck.

"I should get back…" she murmured. Just as she was about to leave, a muscular hand covered her mouth and prevented her from screaming.

"That's them!" Aang chirped happily as Momo trilled in soprano. He pulled the reins to the left and deftly maneuvered Appa.

"Great. " Katara muttered sleepilySuddenly her eyes widened and she whipped her head back to the ship, smacking a drowsy Sokka with her braid.

"Who IS that with her?"

Soraya broke free and whirled around.

"Zuko?" she hissed. His fierce and passionate golden eyes bore through her so intensely she had to glance away.

"How did you know?" Zuko demanded.

"Know What?" Soraya replied, furrowing her eyebrows.

"How did you know I was-" Zuko was interrupted when a furry, manila, streak rushed by him and seized Soraya.

A spear rushed by his head. Suddenly, two firebenders grabbed Zuko and started shoving him to the side of the deck. Waking from all the earsplitting clamor, a sleepy Genji appeared at the doorway, eyelids closed and mumbling something incomprehensible. When he turned to face Zuko and the firebenders, his jade eyes snapped open and his olive skin was bleached pale considerably. To his surprise they bolted to the side of the ship and disappeared. Genji ran toward the railing and glanced down, only to meet the calm morning waters below.

"It's good to have you back on the ship Prince Zuko. Still, I don't see how you escaped on an Earth vessel from the FIRE Nation?" Uncle Iroh welcomed his nephew. Sensing an eerie stillness among them, he attempted to break the tension,

"Come, let me instruct you with the advanced offensive techniques." Zuko barely glimpsed at his kind kin.


	5. Sailing away from your troubles

"Being the Commanding Officer of the Earth Ship, surely you must have some idea to the reason of this pitiful exploit," a gruff voice filled her ears as she heard him pace before her.

As bound with ropes and a blindfold as she was, she couldn't see her captor... but she knew who it COULDN"T be… Soraya chose to preserve her monotonous silence.

"Perhaps to avenge your contemptible kingdom?" Silence. He whirled around and rushed his hand by her face, creating a small streak of fire, noxiously close to her skin causing her to flinch.

Angered, he roared. "YOU WILL REVEAL TO ME WHAT YOU KNOW!"

"Great, now it smells like scalded dead fish…" Soraya muttered as she held her breath.

Thankfully Zhao never heard.

"Since you exhibited a lack of good judgment by foolishly ignoring me, you WILL compensate the consequences! I'm sure daddy would love to know his little "princess" is out trying to save his kingdom! And while he's at it, he may as come down and "save" you and get killed!" Zhao mocked. "Incarcerate her! I've some pleasant reports for the Fire Lord."

* * *

Groaning, Zuko groggily opened his eyes to see a girl about his age standing above him giggling. Her amber eyes flickered with coyness and excitement. Long strands of hair that was let down, colored like a raven's quill, reached her hips and part of it was in a high ponytail. She laughed and continued looking at him. She extended her arm and he gratefully grasped it. Pulling him off the bed, she cynically eyed him.

"Do you always slumber in random people's carts?" she queried sardonically while brushing off her elegant gold robe ornamented with crimson embroidery and insignias of the Fire Nation

"Nashaina?" Zuko asked incredulously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes cousin. Your memory seems to fail you easily; perhaps of old age?" She replied with fictitious saccharine.

His golden eyes jarringly coruscated with fierce rage as he narrowed them to slits. Tilting his head down, he kept his enraged gaze at her and snarled.

"This is no time for your droll mordancy, cousin! My departure from here is vital!

Seeing the matter serious, she cleared her throat glanced at the tiled floor of the mansion. Tracing the intricate designs lavishly adorning the floor, she somberly responded, "My foolish act of contrition cousin, and I seek your amnesty. Of course I can lead you to the harbor instantly, but what good will it do you? You are banished! No ship will take you aboard."

"Don't worry about my haulage; I'll take care of that." Though quite honestly, he hand't a clue to what he would do.

Nashaina rushed through the halls, dragging Zuko with her. "We must set course then right away. My father, being a cousin of yours, might not be too pleased to see you've returned to the Fire Nation empty handed. It would not go well"

From his being swiftly heaved along, he glanced up at his cousin and slightly smiled. It felt wonderful to have someone side with him besides his Uncle. Suddenly, he heard small footsteps pattering down the hall behind them. Both Nashaina and Zuko came to an abrupt halt. Holding their breaths and whipping around, they relaxed. Her younger twin brothers came sprinting by. She firmly grabbed them, grinning with triumph. Suddenly feeling a wait holding them down, they eased their midair scrambling and turned around to look at her.

"Quickly, when is father coming back?" She asked hurriedly.

Rosy-cheeked from exhaustion, they simultaneously sputtered out something barely audible,

"Fatho's nut cumin back util too late."

Nashaina grinned, "Good."

Once again she began bolting down the halls, Zuko right behind her.

"We'll have to exit through the back route! It's safer! she panted.

Nashaina's father was a cousin of the Fire Lord's a noble. As each noble was distinctly attached to a guild, such the blacksmith or the artists, his profession revolved around agriculture. He owned a flourishing indoor plantation that grew several exquisite different vegetables.

"That'll mean cabbage leaves in my hair…" she muttered to herself.

Arriving at a high platform overlooking the giant greenhouse, Nashaina schemed their getaway.

As if suddenly pinched, she sprang up from her standing position and bolted down the stairs. Glancing right and left she ducked behind a few willow trees separating the different plants.

Nashaina pointed a thin, manicured finger in some direction.

"See that door?"

The young prince squinted in the direction she pointed to, then nodded.

"Once we get there, we can go to the stables. Stay out of the sentry's sight!"

Without another word she darted from behind the trees and ran to a wagon, staying there for a short period, then bending behind another object. Weaving behind and in front of objects, they slowly made their way to the stables. A strong odor of hay snaked in through Zuko's nostrils. He coughed and waved his palm in front of his face before recognizing the aroma:

Hay.

It had been so long since he had been in actual stables, the temporary ones on his ship didn't count. They were cold metal shacks carpeted with some ripped pillows ans shredded paper, lacking comfort for the rhinos and the familiar, sense-tingling odors, feels, sounds, and sights of a normal one.

Nashaina pulled the single-rider saddle off the rack, groaning as she struggled to lift it. She snapped her eyes open and peered at her hands.

_What happened to the saddle….?_

Zuko dropped the saddle on the Komono Rhino's back, dusting himself after.

Smiling, Nashaina ran a hand through her long hair. "Shall I accompany you cousin, or can you find the way independently, as always?"

Price Zuko snarled at first, recognizing it as mockery, before he glanced up ad saw she meant it.

"I will be fine alone, cousin. Thank you, you have done enough." With that Zuko mounted the grunting rhino. Nudging it's leathery sides with the heels of his boots, Zuko moved forward and out of the stall. Galloping out of the stables, he glimpsed at the harbor illuminated by the moon's subtle silver beams and cringed with angst. It hung high in the sky, a glowing ornament amongst small twinkling lights. Darkness from the nighttime sky seeped through the murky depths of the still ocean.

_I need to go!_

* * *

Soraya snickered as soon as the unsuspecting general had left. Keeping a straight face that long had not been simple. As soon as she escaped, she would find _him_ and flee back to her palace. Well come across anyways…She fingered the pouch in the back of her gossamer gown and slipped a pocket knife out. Slitting the ropes that served as handcuffs, she ripped the blindfold of her face and ran to the iron gate of the jail cell and grabbed the vertical bars. She whipped the tiny ivory blade out and tried it on the bars and repeatedly rapped it on the pole. Suddenly, a small granite pebble clouted Soraya's left temple. Glancing speechlessly with incredulity at the cubicle across from her, she heard an apprehensive whisper from a familiar voice.

"You'll attract the ruthless sentinels! The last thing we need is some fatal consequence!"

"Genji? My navy First-mate?"

Being her bodyguard as well, he abhorred being portrayed so weakly with a nickname. Genji responded with a harsh snap, "I prefer Genjineh!"

"Well why'd you pelt me with a rock?"

"Because it's fun!" Genji smirked then softly chuckled. "But there is a reason. I'm trying to stall the guards as long as possible. They said they would take YOU first."

"And me to wait for what? The rest of you to perish?"

"Your not experienced. A young princess and-"

"Listen! I braved bombardment from deadly fire cannons, churning waters, sharp, accurately aimed arrows, and powerful fire benders to arrive to such a negative end? I think not! So risk the guard's attention; if I want to try to survive! Now where are the earth benders; my regiment?"

"Different cells. We were separated for isolation purposes."

Soraya proceeded to resume tapping the blade against the bar.

"So why are we here anyways? We have absolutely no business here."

Before Soraya could respond quick, evenly spaced vibrations were heard. They soon quickened and paused at the princess's door. Soraya looked up from the enormous shadow at her feet to find an enraged Fire Sentry. His beige eyebrows furrowed downward and his ginger eyes flickered with fury. With much agility, he seized the pocketknife from her hands and folded his fists across his chest.

"I suppose it's time for your examination. I suggest we quicken the pace. Commander Zhao is a testy man" He scoffed.

Yanking Soraya from her cell, he pushed her in front of him and folded her arms behind her back. Out of sheer desperation, Soraya glimpsed at rhe ceiling. It was metal…but had holes with burnt marks delineating them and some wooden planks showing through. Wood was harder to bend than most earth, but would have to do. With a powerful leap, Soraya magnetized herself to the wood. Dodging a blazing bullet, she shrieked and attempted to jump to the next board but missed. She slipped and fell… directly on the firebender; knocking him out. Snatching his keys, her fingers raced to unlock Genji's cell.

He rubbed his sore, scarlet wrists to ease the pain the ropes had left and looked down at the guard, then winced. "You might wish to lose a few pounds when we get back…" Soraya gasped and smacked Genji's shoulder with her palm.

Zuko dove behind the lush evergreen protection of several bushes to avoid being seen. He should have come on his own; now, Zhao might incarcerate Nashaina and her family. He shook his head and examined his setting. Dawn would not break in at least for another couple hours. The Earth Ship had a few sentries around it, but unusually, nothing too severe.

"Where is he?" Soraya whispered anxiously, to the whirling breeze that fondled her cheeks. They had gathered all their fellow Earthbenders and found a spot on the metal floor that had lost its coating; leaving bare earth. They tunneled out, and were now yards away from their ship. Glaring at the watch guards striding up and down their deck, Genji hissed,

"There is no way we can get past them without stirring up commotion. We'll go on your command then?"

"WAIT! What about HIM?"

"What's that, your ready? Let's go!"

"As superior officer I order you to- Genji! GENJI!" The earth warriors had shoved their enemies into the water with large boulders bended from below the docks and sprinted to the welcoming ship.

"No NO GENJI! WE CAN'T LEAVE! NOT YET! NO!" Genji hauled the rebelling princess to the ship by her arm. Soraya protested as she tried to break free of his grasp, but earthbenders, being remarkably brawny and muscular, it was impossible.

* * *

"GENJI! DO YOU HEAR ME! I SAID NO!" Prince Zuko awoke with a start to a recognizable yelp. "I'm wondering who can't hear you." The weary first-mate muttered. Camouflaged by the group of earthbenders, stampeding to the ship; Zuko boarded the vessel unnoticed.

* * *

Soraya looked out to the sunrise with saddened eyes. Her turquoise eyes with dark iris outlined with gold, usually vigorous and lively, were somber. Blowing in the forceful sea gust, her medium-long ash brownhair was faintly illuminated bynatural hazel highlights . A crimson orb was slowly crawling from the horizon to the depths of the sky, casting golden, scarlet, and ginger shadows on the ocean .Flickereing, they danced upon the smooth, dark surface,shroudingin the sanctuary of the darkness. She had failed. They came through all that precarious peril for absolutely nothing.

_I should have never tried. What is he to me anyways? Why does he matter? It's not like he'll ever be anything more than an... your common...well,banished...Fire Nation Prince. He'll go his way, I'll go mine. His people have been ruthlessly slaughtering mine for a century, and my salacious thoughtscan do nothing exccept remind me of him! I am the Earthen Princess, soon the Empress! I have neither the time, or the tolerance for a Fire Prince!_

Deep from the crevasses of her heart, noxious, lascivious emotions aiming amorously at a specific individual poured out, strangling her with recollections. She tried to lock him out, to stay protected, but...

_What am I doing now! Oh this is nonsense! Blasphemy if you ask me! Nothing but a bunch of old rubbish the elderly story-tellers would weave into our minds!_

She glanced behind her at the abandoned deck.

"I should get back…" she murmured. Just as she was about to leave, a muscular hand covered her mouth and prevented her from screaming.

* * *

"That's them!" Aang chirped happily as Momo trilled in soprano. He pulled the reins to the left and deftly maneuvered Appa.

"Great. " Katara muttered sleepilySuddenly her eyes widened and she whipped her head back to the ship, smacking a drowsy Sokka with her braid.

"Who IS that with her?"

* * *

Soraya broke free and whirled around.

"Zuko! What do you want!" she hissed. His fierce and passionate golden eyes bore through her so intensely she had to glance away.

"How did you know?" Zuko demanded.

"Know What?" Soraya replied, furrowing her eyebrows.

"How did you know I was-" Zuko was interrupted when a furry, manila, streak rushed by him and seized Soraya.

A spear rushed by his head. Suddenly, two firebenders grabbed Zuko and started shoving him to the side of the deck. Waking from all the earsplitting clamor, a sleepy Genji appeared at the doorway, eyelids closed and mumbling something incomprehensible. When he turned to face Zuko and the firebenders, his jade eyes snapped open and his olive skin was bleached pale considerably. To his surprise they bolted to the side of the ship and disappeared. Genji ran toward the railing and glanced down, only to meet the calm morning waters below.

"It's good to have you back on the ship Prince Zuko. Still, I don't see how you escaped on an Earth vessel from the FIRE Nation?" Uncle Iroh welcomed his nephew. Sensing an eerie stillness among them, he attempted to break the tension,

"Come, let me instruct you with the advanced offensive techniques." A rare treat for Zuko, though he rarley showed gratitude. And if he did, he expressesd it in the most meager of ways. However today, Zuko barely glimpsed at his kind kin.


	6. A withered flower in the Hanging Gardens

Soraya dashed through the Hanging Gardens of JinOKai. A scampering fawn with markings on its back darted to the sides, always managing to keep out of her reach. Around it's neck was an silk olive band and tied onto it with a tiny knot was an diamond-shaped emerald surrounded by gold.

"Rayanicus! Come back!" Soraya puffed as she chased after her escaping pet.

She waved her hand. Let him run, she was too fatigued to keep up. She turned and strolled on a neatly trimmed dirt pathway, shaded by several wooden arches that were shrouded in thick green vines and lush foliage. Emerging from the sheltered tunnel, she arrived at a valley, the heart of the Hanging Gardens. The entire basin itself was shaded by lofty palm trees, especially at the center, where the jagged leaves soared up to the sky. The gentle golden sunlight poked through the leaves, crafting illuminated patchwork at the bottoms of the vigorous streams and octagonal ponds. Exotic flowers with petals extended adorned shrubbery outlining the valley. Peacocks with sapphire chests and turquoise feathered tails fanned out strutted the grounds egotistically. Carp and Coy painted with the colors of the sunrise, red, gold, orange, white, anf brown, leapt out of the ponds leaving rippling echoes on the surface. Small beige deer and rabbits darted in and out of the seven pathways and forests that all lead to the valley. Soraya trotted to a ebony wooden bench encased with opals and seashells, where she found her mother stroking a trilling peacock under the beak.

"Mother!" Soraya exclaimed. Empress Emseirildia glared at Soraya; her gorgeous sea green eyes ablaze with fury.

"I was acquainted with your exploit to the Fire Nation the other day."

"Oh? Did Genji tell you? That traitorous blabbermouth! That good-for-nothing- "

"Oh no that's Sokka!" Katara chirped as she ran by, chasing peacocks with Aang.

"Your Father; he's having trouble in several Earth Kingdoms. Some of the splendid, Onyrashu, Fekhromah, and Igiris have all fallen to the Fire Nation. Being the Grand Emperor of the Earthen Empire; they may target his home or family! You can't go running off! Your inexperienced! A woman's job is to-"

"Mother! Your just like Genji! What's wrong with being strategic and witty? Women are useful for more things than batting their eyelashes! You want me to marry some prince you've chosen, then become a housewife and tend the children; forever lying in _**HIS**_ shadow!" Soraya exploded and angrily raced back to the palace like a determined stallion.

* * *

The General's Tent at a Fire Nation Encampment

General Riko'rah whipped the metal pointer at the large map.

"Quite significant, it is, that we reach and vanquish the Earthen capital by Midsummer's Night. It has come to my attention that the crass individual claiming to be the avatar has come to master waterbending. Any sooner, he may perfect that bestial savagery associated with rocks approved as a bending art. Due to the devastating outcome at the temple; (glared at Zhao) where some of us believe 'Avatar Roku' came back to defend his apprentice, we gathered that Sozan's Comet shall return near the end of the summer. We'll have to have Ba Sing Se under our command without the its power."

"Sir!" Zhao saluted as he stood, "Would it not be easier and less time consuming to have them surrender?"

"Elaborate."

"Taking something dear…" Zhao proposed with a triumphant smirk. General Riko'rah stroked his chin and smiled satanically, revealing gleaming fangs,

"I know just where to start."

* * *

The Palace of JinOKai: A window overlooking the Strata Delle Sinai Courtyard leading to the Hanging Gardens

Soraya settled on a window-sill and glared out the window, where sparrows twittered and darted by. Suddenly, she felt an arm warmly touch her shoulder.

Katara smiled warmly at her and softly whispered, "Are you alright?"

Touched by the girls sensitivity, Soraya's expression softened. "No! Everyone wants me to marry a prince and become a housewife. I DON"T WANT TO! I want to make a difference; leave an impression…I'm just as rightful a leader of this empire as any male!"

Katara snarled. "I know just what you mean…"

Suddenly, Empress Emseirildia ran up to them; frantically waving her arms; blood burning below her cheeks.

"Girls! Girls!" she shouted.

"What is it!" Soraya and Katara said in anxious unison, as Soraya leapt to her feet.

"He-he never came back…" Empress Emseirildia sobbed. She covered her face with her palms and fell to her knees to break into mournful weeps. Sounds so sorrowful emerged from her throat, they charmed the birds from their joyous being, the carp from vigorous leaping, the flowers from exotic bloom. Soraya tried to surface with a comforting comment, but she couldn't utter a syllable. All she emerged with were choking sounds.

"S-S-o he's g-gone to defend an-a-n-another city! He'll come back!" Soraya declared with her voice trembling like a plucked violin string.

"You don't understand…he'll never come back…" the somber Empress raised her sea green eyes to look at her daughter; so swollen from tears that tangled red veins completely covered sclera. Imprints of tears stained her face like dried riverbeds. Gorgeous auburn hair that once cascaded to her shoulders stuck outwards in random places as a sparrow's nest would.

Soraya widened her eyes realization and denial. "No!" she yelped as if she had been burned.

She ran to the large, tastefully adorned throne room and shrieked at what she saw. Two able-bodied Earth soldiers carried the imperial olive sarcophagus, trimmed with gold on the edges and the earth symbol on the top. Soraya threw herself at the casket and her shouts of "No!" gradually decrescendoed to muffled murmurs through her loud sobbing. Pulling her away from the foreboding omen, Genji apologized to the cheerless men, whose eyes no longer twinkled with excitement, like most earthbenders, and dragged her to her room.

* * *

Aboard Zuko's Ship

"WHY?" Zuko demanded. His eyes ablaze with excitement, commanded an answer.

"It is going to be one of the final and most devastating offenses of the Fire Nation siege! It's imperative that as many soldiers, especially firebenders, actively participate." Iroh explained; frustrated with his nephew's cynical questioning.

"But from Zhao?" the prince insisted turning to the side. Iroh struggled to move to Zuko's vision, but the young heir kept flinching and turning.

"It doesn't matter who invited you! The Fire Nation must remain unified until we emerge victorious!" Prince Zuko snorted with resentment. "Where did you say it was?"


	7. Skirmish on the Shore

The silver scales of her metallic warrior skirt glistened in the afternoon sunlight. Quickly turning to the side, the knee-length skirt flew to the direction its wearer twisted. Soraya carefully buckled a black belt on her elaborately adorned archery uniform, the tips of her fingers just barely grazing the silver buckle. She wore a brown-green vest trimmed with gold embroidery and cross stitches. Heaving a sigh, she bent down to nervously brush her russet boots; stroking the evergreen globules beaded into the black laces.

Katara swiftly trudged up to her, eyes cast to the floor.

"You'll need this…" An ivory bow slowly made its way to Soraya's hands. She gratefully ran her hands along its smooth surface; tracing the curled knobs at the ends and the twirling gold designs.

Glancing up, she slowly met Katara's determined expression. Her eyebrows were furrowed in courage and her lips curled into a grin.

"And this!"

Katara threw a small Rhouku Oxen leather quill at Soraya before darting out of the imperial garnishing chamber. Soraya's dull gaze and monotonous expression followed her out the door than glanced back at the weapons. Matching her bow, it too had embroidered gold designs and was fully equipped with thin, dark arrows tipped with silver.

She slid the quill onto her and fastened the silver buckle on the straps.

Katara rushed in; her long braid whipping Sokka, who ran behind her. Gracefully wrapping around her was an elegant blue dress with cuts that ran to the sides. Ashen trims added to the poise. Underneath she wore indigo pants and short silver boots. Two serene pools of azure tranquility were suddenly sent ablaze.

With sapphire orbs flashing, she soberly spoke.

"It's time."

A scout had seen dark images hovering over the sea, and they had to be prepared for whatever it was.

"Let no one else out!" Soraya barked to the guard, sealing her mother and the few villagers and servants in the palace. Soraya stood at the hill overlooking the shore and braced her weary nerves.

It had been quite a while…Soraya lifted her chin from resting on her fist and looked up. Perchance it had been a whale? Suddenly, a pounding resonance emerged and she turned around to her troops.

"Earthbenders! Listen to me! Today is the day of victory! It shall proudly represent our triumph! Who, is the Fire Nation, to restrict us from practicing our extraordinary gift; that which enables us to lift boulders whose size is beyond the imagination of any Fire soldier! The time has come to stand up! Enough cowering! Enough withdrawal! We are the last nation capable of bearing arms! LET US FIGHT!" Soraya yelled fiercely as she shoved her sword in the air.

Suddenly, she heard clapping from behind her. Soraya whirled around to find Zhao at the bottom of the hill, with an army five times the size of theirs.

"Adorable sanguinity!", He smirked pompously. "The day your kingdom will rise to it's potential is the day it serves the Fire Lord!"

The earth princess sharply respired air; shocked by his crude brazenness.

Soraya narrowed her eyes and glared at Zhao bearing her teeth. Searing with rage, the tips of her ears turned crimson. The back her neck boiled with fury. A stinging sensation nipped at her cheeks. She clenched the handle of the sword and attempted to whip a fiery comeback at him when suddenly, a livid cry broke out into the crowd.

"What business do you have defending against a Fire Nation assault? Get back inside!" Empress Emseirildia yelled as she furiously stormed to her daughter.

Her sea-green eyes were narrowed to piercing slits. Huffing, she trotted to her daughter.

_She's a blade's distance away from death! What does she think she's doing? I wish she would stop pretending she's the masculine hero her brothers are and accept her role as a female! She has no place in a war!_

With a swift release of an accurate arrow, her mother fell to the ground with a heart wrenching scream. In a lake of blood she lay, limp and motionless with a arrow pierced through her chest. No longer did it heave, no longer would her eyes flutter open, no longer would her soothing voice cascade from her lips; all symbols assuring her life had quickly ebbed out of her.

Soraya opened her mouth to say something, anything, but it remained ajar without a single tone trickling out. Her body trembled violently and she closed her hands to form fists so tight her nails stung into her palms and her knuckles paled. She gritted her teeth and whipped her bloodshot eyesight to Zhao. Smoothly, she raised her silver blade to the sky silently examining it by angles. The emeralds encased in the gold hilt glittered lavishly in the bright sunlight. Two diamond dragons swirled curvaceously between the gems on either side. She thrust her sword forward but before a syllable could be uttered, both armies charged forward. Augmenting with each vicious stomp of a boot, a clotted blur of dust wavered over the hill, befuddling the princess. Startled and disoriented, Soraya groped around in the confusion of the battle, blindly dodging an arrow or a blade here, and a stone or a fireball there. She recklessly wandered around; regretting her words spoken so courageously before.

_I'm just as rightful a leader of this empire as any male!_

She shook her head and wiped her tears. She hadn't known what war was like; being raised and pampered securely behind the walls of her palace. How could men slaughter each other so ruthlessly? She abruptly leapt back with a sharp intake of breath as a man stabbed in several areas fell from the smoke beside her to the ground. She shivered and moved on, and it was a few minutes later before she realized it had been an earthbender.

Suddenly, an elbow shot forward and collided with her fragile chest, throwing the young empress back a few feet. Roughly colliding with a boulder, Soraya groaned and rubbed her head. She glanced up and saw the incoming blade and shrieked but it slashed the soil six inches from her.

Zhao crouched next to her and gruffly hissed in her ears, his voice wrapping around her neck and choking her, "How does it feel to be the last of the Earthen monarchy?"

He lifted the sword above his head and Soraya squeezed her eyes shut. An agile maroon blur exploded from the scattered bushes at the side and put its wrist up against the flat part of the blade, attempting to block it. Soraya, bewildered yet thankful, propped herself onto her elbows to find Zuko screaming at her.

"GO!" Soraya stood up and stared, numbed by the experience. "GO!"

Without looking back, Soraya ran down to the hill to help her fellow comrades with the war.

The metallic clashes of their swords fed Zuko's desire to gain vengeance against Zhao. They both slung and slashed, never getting a clear shot.

Abruptly and wildly, the commander suddenly barked "NOW!", easing the strikes of the swords.

Zuko whipped around just in time to see to soldiers jump out from the thick cover of the bushes. He tried to run but wasn't fast enough apparently, because by the time Zuko was aware of them, they had managed to slip one metal cuff on his left wrist. Before they could get the other one on him, Zuko twisted out of their grasps and sprinted away.

Soraya moved her hands and kicked up an array of sharp rock shards towards two fire benders. She jumped and flipped forwards landing roughly on the ground, causing her enemies to lose balance from the violent vibration she created beneath them. As she was attempting her finishing move, a metal handcuff suddenly clasped around her right wrist.

"OOF!" Soraya gasped as the breath was knocked out of her and was quickly dragged backwards by a swift and seemingly unstoppable force.

"UNGH!" Abruptly, some strange weight had attached itself to the empty shackle. Zuko continued running; he couldn't stop now with Zhao's henchmen at his heels!

All of a sudden, she felt her legs tingle then her hips, and finally her shoulders. Cold water soaked through her thin archery outfit. The juggernaut force pulled her down to the murky depths and she struggled against it, trying desperately to swim back up to the surface. Soraya unfastened the belts holding her quill of arrows to her back and let go of her bow. She felt her chest tighten and kicked up until she breached the surface, only to see the gory battle and hear shouts of agony before everything went black…

Zuko sprinted up the sandy shore of a nearby island. He sat down on some sea grass and whipped the shackles around to unhook whatever had connected to it. Discovering the young princess and seeing her unconscious, he knelt down next to Soraya to feel her pulse. A blood thirsty roar broke the soft melody of waves slapping the shore

"IMPRISON THEM BOTH! I'M SICK OF THEIR ILLUSIONS AND TIRED OF THEIR GAMES! NO ONE WILL STAND IN MY WAY!" Zhao roared. Leave them in the custody of Aub'Zohriev prison sentinels!"

Soraya groggily woke to a sudden jolt on her handcuff. She sat up on the hard cot, coming finding herself next to a young heir. As soon as he saw her awake, the storm broke. Two blazing golden eyes robustly glowed with fury.

"Must youhave followed me!" Zuko roared angrily. Soraya widened her eyes with disbelief. He thought she had stalked him?

"HA! You wish! I never followed you! _You _lassoed _me_ with that!" she snarled and pointed to the cuffs.

"YOU caught on to it! It's not my fault your too weak to break away from it!" Zuko snarled. "Go back home and sow; or whatever it is little girls do!"

"You egotistical jerk!" Soraya stood and shouted. "I never followed you! And I'm not weak!" She folded her arms across her chest, huffing. Her turquoise eyes flared with defiance as she glared at Zuko.

Irritated with her for not already fearing him or bursting into tears, he decided to throw one of his feats to show her he was more powerful, "If it wasn't for me Zhao would have killed you!" Zuko retorted, then immediately recoiled; but it was too late.

"So your saying you _deliberately_ saved me from him?" Soraya inquired, smiling smugly.

Abruptly, he gave a powerful jerk on the shackles binding them together, causing Soraya to fall straight into his arms. Her face reddened and each and every hair on the back of her neck stood erect.

"WEAK!" Zuko snarled as he held her in her arms. Soraya broke free from him and tried to hide her burning cheeks.

"Listen! We have to get out of here before Zhao arrives at Aub'Zohriev!"

Zuko stood and wandered toward the far wall. He brushed the strange frame around window with the tips of his fingers and drew back, like a cat sticking its paw in cold water.

"We can't possibly fit through that!" Soraya exclaimed.

Without answering he punched a fire dart, burning the _painted_ wooden frame! It had been camouflaged to look like metal. Then he kicked a massive part of the weakened wall down. Zuko jumped out of the ship and dove into the water, dragging Soraya with him. Still chained together, they swam for the sandy shore in front of the gargantuan stone castle of Aub'Zohriev. "Quickly!" Zuko hissed, shoving Soraya into nearby shrubs. She fell on dead, yellow weeds, Zuko crouching next to her.

"Looks like were already here…" she whispered.

"They don't stand a chance!" Sokka wailed, mournful and hopeless.

"Without the elements yes, but this time, their on my side!" Katara said thoughtfully. She grabbed a vine from a nearby tree and threw it over the palace wall. Clutching the liana, she quickly repelled down the wall, followed closely by her companions. She ran behind a cluster of trees, Aang directly at her heels.

"What now?" Soraya whispered to Zuko. He glanced out at the sea, scouting for someone… As if on cue, a small ship hastily sailed from the direction of the palace. Soraya's eyes widened as Zuko jumped from the bushes and began to run down the shore.

"Where are you going!" she asked, terrified of the answer.

"We have to! JinOKai is to be destroyed! Along with it the avatar! I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! IF ANYONE IS TO CLAIM THE LIFE OF THAT CRASS CHILD WHO CALLS HIMSELF THE AVATAR, IT'S GOING TO BE ME!" Zuko hollered.

However, Zhao's guard's were still behind there…

"There they are!" an exclamation rose after hearing the scream. Zuko ran faster, Soraya doing her best to keep up because if she didn't, she'd be dragged by the shackles that connected them. The vessel slowly lowered its door. Zuko vaulted over the gap between the door and the shore. And landed crouching on two feet. Soraya crashed to the ground from impact.

"Can't you firebend us out of this?" Soraya inquired, annoyed from being dragged around.

"Not when its gripping my wrist this tight! I just used all the chi in my free hand!" Zuko snarled back. He tilted his gaze up to the helmsmen. "TOWARD THE PALACE!" He forgot however, that Zhao, cunning as a snake, was following close behind…


	8. When the wind blows East

Aang stuck his pinky fingers in the corners of his mouth and let out a shrill whistle.

"Hey! Over Here!" he yelled.

Both armies paused to look at him, then, all the color drained from their faces, as they saw a giant indigo monster, ravenous for devouring, behind him and Katara. They unleashed their gravitational grip on the water, and with two hand motions, the entire Fire Nation army was engulfed by the humongous wave that swept them out to sea. A few shields, swords, spears, and helmets were all that was left. Katara stared at her hands, truly amazed while Aang jumped around in an oversized helmet and shield that covered his body while Sokka mocked the firebenders.

* * *

A fire bullet searing through the air snapped the chain holding the two shackles together. Having weakened the iron shackle from fighting, swimming, and banging it on anything hard he could find, Zuko ripped it off and threw it overboard. Soraya, however, struggled to yank it off. Zuko turned to face the owner of the scorching projectile. Iroh returned the prince's gaze with a stern glare.

"Zhao is going to be furious! Why did you leave the battle? He can, without a doubt, have you arrested for conspiracy, treason, and leaving your military post during times of war and there will be nothing I can do!" his uncle firmly scolded.

"I'm sorry uncle. He only had one of his sentinels CHAIN MY LEFT WRIST TO THIS IMBECILE!" Zuko bellowed as he flung his finger in Soraya's direction.

"The island of JinOKai is right up there. Zhao will be furious!" Uncle Iroh muttered and lifted his palm to stroke his forehead. Soraya turned her head and dropped her jaw…To her surprise; not a single soldier was on the island. Only their armor, a stunned Earthen army, and rejoicing friends remained. Aang had a huge helmet on and a spear he could barely lift up and was jumping from boulder to boulder among those that were scattered around until Katara tapped his shoulder. He looked at her and she pointed to the ocean. Immediately the noise and cheer died down as Soraya did the only thing possible to avoid the wrath of the rumors that would surely lurk around the palace, questioning her place on the Fire Prince's ship. Already accused of being young, immature, _female_, and unfit for such a grand throne, she didn't need more reasons to have her dethroned. She jumped over the railing and dove in the water.

Everyone stood speechless until Zuko broke the silence.

"GET THE AVATAR!"

Soraya emerged from the water into Aang steel, gray eyes. They bore through her so fiercely she again was forced to look away. Before Aang could ask Soraya why she was on Prince Zuko's ship, Soraya interrupted Katara's outbreak of panic.

"Come; quickly! We can board an Earth navy ship!"

"But I can call Appa from here!" Aang said, as he pulled out his white Flying Bison whistle and showed Soraya with a confused stare.

"NO! He gets tired easily and is too slow! We need to leave now!" Soraya said hurriedly.

She yanked Aang's arm and rapidly climbed up the vine Katara had left hanging on the wall. She ran on a sentry's lookout, and jumped from platform to platform until she reached a giant boulder blocking the dead-end platform. Soraya earthbended it over their heads and signaled for them to all look down. Emerging from the ground below was a small iron trapdoor.

"Hurry!" Soraya whimpered in anguish as she strained to lift the heavy boulder hovering over them. Aang opened the door and jumped down to a dark, narrow stairwell carved from the stone under the palace. Sokka and Katara followed Aang as Soraya quietly closed the door shut and earthbended the rock back to cover the entrance. She sprinted past them and groped the walls as she ran. Tiny droplets of water were suspended from the ceiling, threatening to fall any second. They splashed on the floor at different times, creating an eerie symphony. A cool, musty smell, lingered through the passageway. Finally, arrived at the end of the trail, where they all gasped.

A giant cavern carved out from the Earth lay ahead of them. A giant, barred iron gate was at the end, and beyond it, such massive boulders they blocked sight of what ever was past them.

"So this is where the Earth navy stores its vessels… Sokka murmured.

"Don't worry, there's six other of these navy storages surrounding the palace." Soraya laughed. Bobbing up and down, hundreds ships of all shapes and forms were classified and arranged by size, type, weapons, and use were anchored near small wooden piers. Soraya ran out on one of the piers and boarded a ship.

"Beyond that gate is the sea, we will sail away from JinOKai, luring Zuko and his men behind us. But before he attacks, we'll sail away to your next destination, without him knowing, on one of the smaller iron ships installed in this one." Soraya said as she patted the side of the vessel.

As they neared the large, massive exit, Soraya earthbended four massive boulders into four tubes above the gate. They winded through the stone ducts and splashed out on the water, sinking to the bottom. Activated by a heavy pedal below, chains began recoiling as the iron gate creaked open.

* * *

Zuko's firebenders retreated on the ship, having been chased back by the spirited earth benders. Suddenly, they had become courageous, and stubborn, refusing to yield to the Fire Nation and resisting their power. Prince Zuko squinted and shielded his eyes from the afternoon sunlight. What was that small gray shadow, rapidly sailing the waters? He trotted to the telescope. The symbol on the silhouette!

"FORWARD!" Zuko roared. With a sudden burst of speed, the ship blasted forward.

* * *

"We've got company!" Katara screamed as she looked over the back railing.

"I CAN'T CONTROL THE SHIP!" Soraya shrieked. Aang leapt up to the Lookout's Mast and gave a quick, roundhouse kick, slicing the air. A large gush of air shot from Aang's boot, accelerating them faster and slowing Zuko down.

Soraya spun the wheel to the left. "I CAN'T CONTROL IT! Sokka jumped from the highest balcony and ran down the steps to the helms room where Soraya was screaming trying to control the ship. Sokka took the wheel and grunted as he roughly spun it to the right. He turned and smiled pompously at Soraya. She stared at him; astonished.

"How did you manage..?"

"He got dance lessons from a _girl!_!" Katara snorted as she ran by the door of the helms room trying to speed the ship up by waterbending. Sokka scowled.

* * *

"Ahh Aub'Zohriev! So motley with imprisoned benders, yet such a prosperous castle!" Zhao snorted with laughter. Four master waterbenders and two master earthbenders stood glumly, their arms roped.On my mark!" Zhao readied the benders. "Ready…"

* * *

"UNGH!" Zuko was suddenly thrown across the deck and grabbed the right railing for support. He glanced a few yards behind him. Large, stone shards had been raised from the ocean floor and knocked the boat roughly. He stared ahead. It couldn't be… Soraya would have never… A large wave smashed on the deck battering the vessel. Zuko was washed off the deck. His uncle caught his arm by surprise.

"Zhao's behind us!"

"Do you forgot! Recall why Aub'Zohriev is so significant to the Fire Nation! Inside its adamant walls are the most powerful benders of all elements! Except for air and fire of course. He probably has summoned them! It wasn't strategically placed though, the Fire Lord's advisory council thought it imperative that it remained hidden, so no one would dare attempt to venture out and rescue the masters it held! Little did they know that JinOKai was next door!"

Forgetting how he had been thrown all over the ship a few minutes ago, Zuko widended his eyes, a rare expression to cross his face. "All this time, no one knew about the Palace of JinOKai?"

"It was known alright; a legend to the Fire Nation! The Palace of JinOKai and the island of JinOKai have been the home of the Grand Emperors of the Earthen Empire! They ruled every powerful king of all the cities among the empire. At the start of the war, Emperor Sargon moved his home to JinOKai, yet no soul except his family knew where it was. For years, Fire Nation generals sought its location but never found it. After you found JinOKai, the Fire Nation army was to seize it, forcing Emperor Rayeed to surrender for the sake of his home, but we didn't know he had already died. Anyways Zhao could have all sorts off benders from Aub'Zohriev" ready to attack the ship!"

Zuko glanced down. If he had found the long-lost palace, why hadn't his father recognize his gallant, naval efforts in some way? "Does father know?" Zuko asked.

"What?"

"Lord Ozai, does he know about my triumph? My finding the palace?" Iroh cringed but was spared answering the question when another wave rocked the vessel. Zhao's ship, now caught up with Zuko's ship, raced past him.

Rampaging on the water, Zhao's ship had quickly beaten Zuko's. If you glanced long enough at the blurred, rushing water, the currents seemed to gradually regain their form. Turning her back to the Island of JinOKai and her relentless pursuers, Soraya glanced up at the now indigo sky and winced. A crimson echo was left, painted over the horizon, fading by each passing second. Panic swept over the vessel as quickly as an unleashed current of water. While Aang tried to speed them up by shooting blasts of wind, Katara used the water. Soraya ran back up to the helms room.

"Get ready! I'm letting out the smaller ironclads!"

"Now! But Zhao is almost--" _BAM!_ The ship swayed from the impact of the projectile. Several similar thunderous explosive sounds followed, then, tense silence. Soraya ran out of the room.

"Is everyone okay?" she had begun to ask, when her ears perked at the abrupt roaring sound. Katara shrieked and Aang tried to slow them down. Leaping down the steps, Soraya grabbed the railing and peered over. The deadly azure maws of a monstrous, swirling whirlpool were nearing to the ship. Torrents of water spun around, threatening to sink the ship any second. Before even giving her the chance to breathe, she felt an unstoppable force grasp her and drag her down to the dark, churning depths…


	9. Shipwrecked

Once regaining consciousness, Soraya was greeted by an overwhelming surge of water. Coughing out the salty water, Soraya looked around. Fractions of the machinery and armory of the vessel were strewn upon the deserted beach. Cold water lapped at her boots as it fondled the shore. She stood up and carefully scrutinized the area. Something was obviously unnatural, a meaning; obscure. Not a single gust of wind whistled through the trees, no birds twittered to signal the commencing of the day.

"Aang? Katara? Sokka!"

* * *

As a stag in the forest, Zuko swiftly bounded over a log. Not paying attention to the course that lay ahead, he stepped in a ring of rope that closed around his foot shot up; sending him flying upwards. Dangling by his right foot, the prince burned the rope down only to have a net thrown over him.

"Gotta have a Plan B." Aharsh voicesnickered.

Zuko snarled. He too had been caught in Zhao's whirpool and shipwrecked on the island.

* * *

"Katara!" Aang yelped, throwing a soldier off balance by slicing a powerful breeze at him.

"Aang!" Katara screeched as she was roughly blindfolded.

"What about me?" Sokka yelped as he struggled to get out of a soldier's grip.

Aang started to chase the soldier pulling her away before he was blindfolded too.

* * *

"Katara? Sokka? Aang?" Soraya whispered loudly. Someone else could be lurking around the island. She had to keep a low profile.

"KATARA? SOKKA? AANG?" She whispered even louder. Something accelerating at such a fast rate tousled Soraya 's ponytail in the direction in went. She turned to find a spear firmly lodged in a tree trunk. Shrieking, she ran as fast as she could, dodging a dangerous array of sharp weapons piercing the air left and right. She ran through the forrest, as fast as she could, her heart throbbing in her delicate chest and the wind surging by her ears. She didn't know where she was going and she didn';t care, she had to get away. Brown locks of hair flew in all directions as the streak continued sprinting.

* * *

With chains across his arms feet and body, Zuko struggled to turn his head in the direction of a familiar screech.

Soraya bolted into the clearing like a frightened rabbit. She loked right and left, panicking. Startled from their serene game that consisted of ivory pieces with insignias of elements, they leapt up from their chairs to face the intruder. Defending their camp, three soldiers threw small revolving weapons. They were knots that had three pieces of rope extending outward in different directions. The ends of the rope were wrapped around metal spheres. Each one enclosed one of Soraya's wrists, the weight of the orbs bringing her down. The final one wrapped around her stomach, binding her arms to her sides.

Air was violently knocked from the grasp of her lungs as she landed on the ground with a thud.

"Now, we can leave." Zhao said with a trace of boredom in his deep voice.

He lifted his black ceramic teacup with gold and maroon edges to his lips. With an adamant grip, such hush reigned over the tropical forest, that Zhao sipping his tea seemed loud.

"You seem to forget I have feet!" Soraya sneered. Lying flat on her abdomen from the fall, she strained to stand up, the tremendous immensity of the iron globes weighing her down. She leapt ib the air and somersaulted forward, then, on her back, thrust both of her feet out together with her toes pointed. Stalagmites tore the ground and ripped Katara, Aang, Sokka, and Zuko's chains that had bound them to the tree. Katara untied Soraya's cuffs, and joined by Aang and Sokka, they all ran.

"I'm guessing that this jungle-like island serves as a jungle climate training for the Fire Nation." Katara declared, glancing at the array of weapons back at the camp. Panting as they reached the shore, Aang pulled his whistle from his pocket and attempted to call Appa. Sokka raised his hand to stop him, then glanced around.

"Where's Soraya?" he puffed.

* * *

The confusion drawn from Soraya's attacks hadn't been enough to suffice time for Zuko's escape. A ring of fire soldiers were closing in on him when an olive-skinned streak got rid of the right side of soldiers. Using the distraction to his advantage, Zuko jumped backwards and slashed the air with his left foot extended, and his right drawn up, causing a long flare to spurt from his foot and trip the remainder of the soldiers. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was; the attack said it all. They stood in awkward silence for an eternal moment. Not knowing what to do, Zuko spun around and glared at her.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm not one of your many crazed fangirls; but I do always repay my debts. A life for a life…" Soraya muttered bitterly. She turned on her heel and bounded off in the direction she came.

* * *

General Riko'rah angrily paced the length of the tent. HE would have Zhao's head for this! The complete and utter destruction of their army! Hope and Strength to the Earth Kingdom! And the Fire Lord waiting to strangle _him_ for _Zhao'_s error! As the head officer of the entire Fire Nation Army; he was supposed to strategically—

"Sir! Sir! One of the Royal Residences! It is endangered! On the brink of destruction! We must protect the Imperial Courtiers! An admiral yelped, as if he had been singed. The Genera paused and faced the wall.

"Enlighten me, how might the one of the Royal Residence, Palaces of the Fire Lord, currently and forevermore the most powerful, be endangered?" Annoyance trailing behind.

"The flying cow! The FLYING COW! It was sighted, crossing the sea, headed there!"

"A Bison!" Zuko snarled sharply as he strode in the tent, broad shoulders moving in time with his arms, hands in clenched fists, chest out, and head held high, yet his gaze lowered. General Riko'rah remained facing the wall. The prince shoved by several speechless sentinels and walked up to the end of the long Conference Table.

"And I suggest we leave now if you ever plan to seize him!" Zuko sneered, folding his arms across his chest.

Infuriated, General Riko'rah whipped around to face the insolent prince.

"We can deal with the avatar; traitor! I'd worry about your fate; not the kid's! Your a single misstep from blundering into your own execution; should I wish to kill you!" He roared bringing his fists down on the table, which left it kneeling in his direction.

General Iroh exhaled sharply, slightly insulted, and stepped out from behind his nephew.

Surprise covered General Riko'rah's face for no longer than a fraction of a second. He put his fists together, brought them to his chest and bowed.

"General Iroh…" he grunted. "An honor, undoubtedly, is such a visit."

General Riko'rah nodded in Zuko's direction. "Why is it of any significance to you anyways? Your not supposed to want more competition for the capture of the airbender."

"I have my reasons…" Zuko muttered under his breath.


	10. Memories

Genji stared across the sea; mourning with disbelief. He had seen the faint outline of her ship against the horizon; swallowed and engulfed by the waves, never to surface. The royal family; gone within less than a week. Her ship had been brought down near the shore of one of the many islands that dotted the sea near JinOKai. This left him, if the brothers refused, to be the emperor of the Earthen Empire; the "Grand Sultan". The Earth Empire was divided into three sections; and those divided into two provinces. In the provinces; prosperous cities scattered about. An emperor or empress ruled one of the three sections, a duke or a duchess governed one of the six provinces; and a King or Queen to a city. Then the Sultan was to sovereign over all. Each of the royal siblings had varying attributes. Her eldest brother; charming, handsome, and vigorous Nellonfiro, was the emperor of Ghraidan, a flourishing section. Second was cunning, attractive, and playfully mischievous Ahmad, the Duke of Rei Jin Xang, a fine province. Next came the now deceased Soraya; humorous, adventurous, and loyal, yet with rare beauty and coloration just like her siblings. Finally came the good-natured, gorgeous, and daring Falconcinoh; the youngest of them and the prince of the grandest city of the Earthen Empire, (after its capital) Igiris. He was the beloved and irresistible youngest sibling whom everyone adored for his friendly personality. Word of their deaths had been sent to them all; aunts, uncles, grandparents. They all came in their carriages; each ornamented with the emblem of the Earth Kingdom then the crest of the city they came from.

"We have a search party ready." A beatific voice declared. Genji turned around slowly.

"Falco!" Genji shook hands with his old comrade.

Falconcinoh laughed heartily and clasped his arms around Genji's back; his olive eyes with evergreen outline luminous with joy. After the salutation, Genjineh's smile quickly faded back to the grimace he wore earlier. Falco turned his gaze to the sea and sighed.

"At least sister is alive…" Falco murmured.

Genji widened his eyes and firmly inhaled. Falco knew of the shipwreck did he not? "I know it's hard to accep-"

"You don't understand" Falco sternly interrupted. "She could easily survive a shipwreck; she's used to swimming in the sea, since she was little. We would all go sailing with Father upon one of his grand vessels when we were younger, out to all sorts of seas: tropical, artic, any kind..."

(Flashback) Equipped with wooden swords and towels buttoned to their shoulders, the young royalty were pretending to resemble heroes from fables they were told at their bedside. They all wore black pants and musketeer-like shirts shirts. Nello wore a black and white shirt, Ahmad had a cream shirt, Soraya dressed in jade, and Falco with the white and gold. Nellonfiro and Ahmad were matched against Soraya and Falconcinoh. The four sprang from stair to stair, parrying and feigning until they reached the tall Lookout's Mast, where the final duel began, and everyone was for themselves. Soraya glanced at the deep, dark, water below, shrieked and turned and ran down the stairs; not wanting to fall overboard. Nello held his wooden sword steady and smiled evilly, his boots placed in the proper fencing stance he was taught. His bemused lime eyes with a golden ring encircling the pupil gleamed with mischief in the bright sunshine, and his short, well-groomed black tresses were spiked back in an elegant fashion.

A sharp cry pierced the air:

"Touché!"

Then, it began! Nello leapt up in the air, powerfully slicing it. He and Ahmad swung their swords and fought. Ahmad moved swiftly and had fast reflexes. He nimbly ducked and dodged his brother's strikes, his brooding dark eyes sparkling and matching his light skin and dark hair. He weaved between Nello's mighty attacks. Suddenly Nello halted, glanced up and gasped. Ahmad tilted his head up and shaded his eyes from the sun. Squinting, he searched for what could have been so amazing. There was noth— Nello ran into him; shoving him off Lookout's Mast. Ahmad spiraled down to the cold water; his sword falling with him. Falco and Nello scurried to the edge of the deck. Grasping the railing with iron grips, they peered down and held their breaths. Ahmad broke the surface and partly laughed and partly whined.

"Crud! That wasn't fair Nello!" he shouted up to a chuckling Nello.

Falco turned his gaze back to Nello and widened his eyes. Nello charged.

"HYAH!" Falco ran behind the several poles that held the Earth Kingdom flags, trying his best to evade his brother's sharp blows.

Ahmad, climbing the side of the deck, cheered and applauded for Falco, Soraya shouting her encouragement. Overwhelmed by Nello, Falco too, soon fell of the Lookout's Mast with a yelp, replied by his brother's mocking laughter.

"Now, it's your turn sister!" Nello shouted off the edge of the Mast, smirking down at Soraya with a roguish sneer.

"Run Soraya!" Ahmad shouted while helping Falco climb the side of the ship.

Soraya turned and raced away swerving around soldiers and guards with Nello, holding his sword over his head, at her heels. Soraya ran to the stairwell and shut the door. Her brother started pounding with his fists. Wanting to be the best in everything, he began to wail.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU CAN'T CHEAT! THAT'S MY STRATEGY!" Nello hollered. She jumped to the side and flung the door open. Nello fell in with a 'THUD' and Soraya leapt over him and locked the door.

"GET THE PILLOWS!" She hollered to her brothers.

"LET ME OUT!" howled Nello. "OUT!" He banged the door with his fists and wailed. "OUT!"

Soraya waited a few minutes before smiling and agreeing.

"Gladly, brother dear."

Nello stormed out and turned to face her then gasped. Ahmad and Falco began pounding him with pillows. Exhausted and weary, they all fell over, rolling on the floor laughing. (End Flashback.)


	11. Into the Maws of Fire

Explosions of gold and crimson hues vigorously sprang from the zealous Creator's palette, dotting the vast sky. With intricately tortuous lashes, scarlet-tinted clouds swirled with fervor, mightily exploiting their power. Luminous rays robustly leapt from the glowing sun, twistingly skittering across the sea.

Humidity persistently lingered and increased its amplitude as they continued on. Clinging burdensomely to her perspiring cheeks, her hair wrapped around her, occasionally fluttering in the rare breezes that blew by. Glittering in the late afternoon light, beads of sweat pranced down her neck and along her forehead. Soraya lifted her palm and quickly wiped her fevered brow. Fatigued, she managed to haul a sigh out of her, her breath slowly winding through the circuitous airways in her throat. It was a struggle just trying to breathe in such moist heat. With the small ration of strength left in her, she lifted her hand and slowly swayed it back and forth, fanning her self. She glanced up to see how well the other passengers were fairing. Directly across from her, Katara drifted off to dozing, sunlight streaming on her face and abruptly disappearing as they passed under clouds. Aang sat at the end of the saddle, his arms folded across his chest waiting somewhat impatiently for his turn to direct Appa. Momo lay near him, lazily slumbering. Shadows flickered across his face, hiding under the ridges of his furrowed eyebrows. The distinct outline of his lips was twisted to a somber frown; thinking, concentrating, scheming… He grinded his teeth, then returned silent, not moving a muscle.

The skies became redder and the air around them more humid as they continued to fly in one due direction.

Sokka glanced to the side. His raspy voice crackled, having not spoken for a while.

"Either he's speaking squirrel, or—" He trailed off. Not even a stifled giggle.

* * *

Falconcinoh tore his stare from the hypnotizing waves and rhythmic sounds of the ocean and turned to face Genji.

"Come, let us oversee the preparation of Mother's and Father's Memorial Service. We promised them we would- Nello, Ahmad, Soraya and I; ever since we were little. They told us that we had to, and after that we had to hold up the empire; though we didn't know who we were at that time…" Falco whispered; his hoarse voice crusted with misery.

* * *

The Sentinels of the Shore began squawking like the brown seagulls dynamically circling above them.

"IGNITE! IGNITE!" Four large boulders were immediately lit. "FIRE!" They were catapulted in the air, directly towards Aang. Sokka bared his clenched teeth. Rapidly breathing, he harshly snapped the reins on Appa's horns.

Behind them, the subtle wind began quietly hissing signaling something was swiftly hurtling toward them. Momo squealed and began bounding around the saddle. Hearing it as well, Katara ran to him and peered over the edge of the saddle

Nothing.

_There's one somewhere behind us...but where's the ship it came from? _

Something abruptly struck her.

_What if…_

"AANG! NOW! AIRBEND THEM OUT OF THE WAY! TO THE OCEAN BEHIND US!" Sokka yelped. Aang air bended to his feet. Elaborately twining his hands, he abruptly shot them forward, sending a small vortex of swirling currents of air at the shore. Soraya too, darted to the side of the saddle and began summoning and spurting boulders below. With widened-eyes and screams of shock, the sentinels scrambled away from the incoming barrage of boulders and torrents of air. Momo swiftly scuttled to hide behind indigo sleeping bags.

With agile ease, she bolted to the end of the saddle. Throwing herself over the saddle, she remained gripping its handle with one fist. Again she glanced down, the wind relentlessly whipping at her prancing braid, determined to crush her insurgent intentions. She squinted through the stinging air. Dangling at an angle, she reached for the handle with her other arm when a glowing glint caught her eye.

"SOKKA! HEAD UPWARDS!" She screamed, struggling to climb back.

Without the slightest twitch of hesitation, Sokka lifted the reins and Appa smoothly sailed upward. Her feet ineptly slid around on Appa's oily hide, preventing her from regaining a firm foothold. Soraya leapt to the back of the saddle, pulling Katara back as she scrambled to board the saddle. Suddenly, a nauseating sizzling sound pierced the air around them. Katara winced, falling to despair. She had tried to stop it. Appa gruffly snorted, unpleasantly bewildered. Stinging pain electrocuted his abdomen and shot through the rest of his body, nipping his limbs as it coursed. He moaned and rapidly descended head-first, spiraling downwards to the shore. Soraya and Aang flew to the back of the saddle, colliding into the knapsacks. Screaming, they all gripped the saddle and braced themselves for impact.

Appa slammed into the sand, tossing all his passengers into the ocean behind him. He threw his head back and bawled triumphantly. Helmets and weaspons left from the sentries randomly ornamented the deserted beach. Sokka untangled the seaweed wrapping around his arms, grumbling in utter annoyance as he emerged from the sea. Katara clambered out of the water and glanced at the unconscious sentries; smirking. She had just hatched another one of her brilliant ideas.

* * *

Sir!" A breathless soldier ran up to General Riko'rah, bringing a stiff palm to his brow, saluting in the proper manner.

Irritated, Riko'rah turned from the conversation with one of his Lieutenants and sharply inhaled. Suddenly, for a short moment, something flickered across Riko'rah's expression and thoroughly disrupted its fearsome ambiance. Though it was just a moment, the Lieutenant caught on and reflected Riko'rah thoughts.

Eyes of his coloration aren't too common in the Fire Nation…

"Two of his companions have been spotted Sir! Near the shore's marketplace!"

Chucking one more scrutinizing stare at the soldier, he turned away, his black tresses striking the Lieutenant.

Revolting. He's a half-breed cur! The son of some mischief conducting prostitute lining the streets.

"Lead us to them; maggot!" General Riko'rah hissed. He abhorred this cad without Fire Nation blood running through him, but he wielded information desperately needed.


	12. Distraction

General Riko'rah began chortling menacingly when he saw what the soldier had brought him to.

"These two pathetic _females_ are the "two companions of the Avatar" I should be worried about!" He guffawed even louder when his army joined him. Katara and Soraya became surrounded with mocking laughter and jeer.

Soraya, too annoyed to keep her state of incognito, boldly spoke up, "I'm the EMPRESS of the ENTIRE EARTHEN EMPIRE!"

This made the general chuckle.

"Pardon? Little girl, with the old Earth Emperor and Empress, both rotting in their graves as we speak, their eldest son is going to take over!"

"WHAT?" Soraya recoiled. With all her brothers ruling over something, her Father purposely left her as his successor; they all knew that. SHE was supposed to rule the empire! What was Nello doing on her throne! Had they thought she was killed, just drowned? She shook her head and set it aside, for the sake of their safety.

"Oh Yeah? Well you won't stand a chance against my Swan Stance!" Soraya grinned evilly and held her arms over her head to look like wings and lifted her right leg up. The Earth beneath the army began to rumble and the soldiers slowly backed up. Buildings trembled and threatened to fall.

"Hold your ground you wimpy imbeciles!" General Riko'rah barked. The other soldiers still hesitant received burns and slaps from Zhao along with harsh words.

"Now what," Katara anxiously whispered,

"Now" Soraya calmly replied. "We run."

The girls shrieked and turned around, sprinting to the hill behind them; where the Palace was. Screaming, they darted from side to side to avoid being scorched by fiery missiles.

The soldier who tipped General Riko'rah off to them turned to him now, "I'll go after them Sir!" Without waiting for approval, he raced in the direction the girls were heading. Riko'rah waved him off; other regiments were ahead anyways. They could seize him. Worthless mix. But he had to show authority.

"Two squadrons, Follow them." The soldiers exchanged bewildered glances. Which two? "FASTER! ANY TWO!" he screeched bitterly. About two-score soldier meekly stepped out, scrappily assembling into their operating positions and shot off.

* * *

"Retreat to the marketplace!" Soraya screamed. They ducked in the huge bazaar, hoping to blend in with the motley crowd. An array of shops lined either sides of the dirt path, pasted back to back with large colorful tapestries hung high from the ceilings of buildings for shade. Merchants yelled out their prices, and customers called for less. Mounds of rust-colored, lion-colored, moss-colored, and pomegranate-colored spices piled up like hills. Gold, silver, and jewels glittered about in the sunlight lustily, savoring to be wrapped about a woman's neck or a man's finger. Hovering in the air around them, the overpowering aroma of meats filled their nostrils: ostriches, pheasants, trout, bulls, geese, swine's, and just about any meat hung by morsels from the rafters of the butcher shops, dried and thoroughly salted. All the fruits and vegetables able to be conceived from harvest were found here as well. Cumquats, grapes, apples, berries, squash, eggplants, carrots, tomatoes, anything at all that could be summoned from the dirt. Squealing children ran around, chasing each other, or the Sweet Men, selling spiced rice balls, glazed hazel nuts, and other scrumptious delights. Mules lugging carts filled with goods slowly plodded along, their Masters screaming for people to clear a path.

Katara and Soraya dove in. Like green grape vines snaking around a vineyard stake, they deftly weaved and twined through the thick blanket of shoppers, nomads, travelers, and customers, desperate to lose the army. Katara pushed, Soraya shoved; she nudged, she kicked; she pinched, she elbowed. They continued like this, for about a half of an hour before Katara glanced back and pulled Soraya down a tiny alley, (if you would call it that, it was so small) behind rubbish bins. Soraya made a face at the foul odor but Katara lifted her finger to her lips, motioning for quiet. Much faster than how the road had cleared with the laboring donkeys, people rushed to the sides of the street as the squadrons pulled through, stomping in unison.

They passed by as indifferently as ever, barley noticing the citizens cowering in fright, much less the crack they were in…

After a few quick moments of Soraya squirming and pointing at the repulsive trash, pinching her nose and fanning herself, the girls stepped out. They quickly made their way out of the maze of shops then decreased to a slow saunter. As they proceeded to plunder on, the humidity increased, tiring them. Finally, they came to a drop in the road. Ahead, a gargantuan volcano loomed at the horizon, with luminous, orange magma, creeping down the sides and collecting in pools at the bottom, like the merchants cupping the glistening topaz jewels and letting them stream out of their hands to attract customers. There were deep jungles on either side of the molten road they traveled on. At the top lay the palace, made of cooled lava and painted ruby with maroon trimmings.

Soraya dropped to her knees in disbelief. They would never make it up. There was no way… for those who weren't Firebenders. She swallowed a large bit of dry, salty air, dreading what had to be done.

"The only way up is…" she began.

"Firebending" Katara finished.

* * *

Nellonfiro quickly strode to the throne room. He needed to make sure everything was prepared and organized. Tomorrow; would be the Funeral of both his Father and Mother, not to mention his younger sister, but anyone who knew her well knew she could survive a mere shipwreck. Traditionally, the entire empire was supposed to mourn a month for each royal family member or high noble. However, under the current circumstances, they would have to hold that off. For in two weeks, he would become the heir to his Father; he would succeed to the ultimate emperor's throne and be crowned "Grand Sultan".

* * *

A powerful blast of fire exploded from his thrust palm and hit a rocky part of the volcano, unusually painted mahogany. The corners of his mouth turned into a mixture between a snarl and a grimace as he nervously glanced behind him and prayed to Agni, that Riko'rah hadn't found had deserted. (Something rare, for firebenders had long abandoned their ancient religion, and instead of supporting the Avatar and piousness, were now in favor of the Fire Lord and self benefit. Spiritual Ceremonies were proclaimed to be held for religious reasons, but all, even the priest, had intentions to flaunt themselves and their finery to others. The mothers displayed their flirtatious daughters, ready and capable of being wed and becoming Fire Nation baby breeding machines at any given moment.) He was at the top of a rocky staircase made form igneous. The stones spiraled down around the volcano to its base; hidden by foliage and magma. Separate parts of it were activated by firebending. Suddenly, the mahogany slab of rock rumbled and slid to the right. He peered over his shoulder once more and ducked inside; oblivious or uncaring to the fact that the entrance's closing left a loud crashing reverberation afterwards. Katara jumped and turned to face the volcano once more.

* * *

"Did you hear that? That must have been-" Katara started then halted. The young princess was nowhere in sight. She padded forwards a few feet; towards the jungle.

"Soraya?" she hoarsely croaked. Both her heart and her head were pounding. She was ina state of panic, in an army section of the Fire Nation with the Conferential Palace directly ahead! There could be sentinels hiding in the jungles; yet most they had braved out at sea. She lifted her palm to massage her fevered brow as she staggered backwards. It was steaming… An arm abruptly popped out from a bush and dragged a speechless Katara in. She heard stark, callous screech like gibbons calling to one another before realizing that it had emerged from her own gullet.

_NO! NO! OH GOD NO! THEY'LL SLIT MY THROAT WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT! WE WERE THE FINAL HOPE! AANG! AANG!_

Katara could barely breathe given that her heart was pounding as fiercely as when medicine men hammered smoothed rocks together to grind herbs. Her petrified nerves had frozen leaving her lifeless and immobile. After the fraction of a second that had terrified the waterbender nearly to death; her chin smashed into the rough soil. She turned to glare at Sokka dressed in a Fire Soldier's armor. Soraya glanced back at Katara and silently returned to spying on the massive palace ahead through leaves she had pushed aside. Oblivious to Katara's entrance to the "sanctuary", Soraya spun to face the siblings with wan and numbed expression; looking ghastly as she spoke. She was terrified and she dare not say it but her features accurately articulated the message.

"Did you hear that?" she inquired trying to obscure her severely shuddering voice with a cough.

"What? Katara's battle cry?"

Katara smacked the back of Sokka's arm with a painful blow from her fist. Soraya turned back to the siblings and heaved a sigh; letting go of the leaves sand cutting off the faint rays of olive illumination.

"There was some noise! Rocks! ROCKS! I'd know the sound of boulders rumbling down the side of a mountain anywhere!"

"Doesn't everyone….?" Sokka sarcastically queried, and then put his palm up to his mouth to cover a yawn while tossing a pebble in his other.

Soraya could fell the back of her ears and neck burning up as if they had been brushed with something a ablaze. Her hands curled to clenched fists and she felt the corners of her lips arch downwards forming a scowl that bared her teeth. Here she was trying to help the **AVATAR **_DEFEAT_ the **FIRE LORD**; and all he did was make sarcastic puns! THAT AREN'T EVEN FUNNY!

_He's such a male chauvinist_

Soraya was entirely fed up with Sokka; he had been complaining like an infant during their flight here.

_I've tolerated enough!_

Still crouching in the bushes like the rest, she struggled to keep herself from lunging at him and grab him by the large collar of the maroon Fire Soldier armor he wore.

With her turquoise eyes drilling through his, scorching with her fury, she hissed loudly,

"Not like that Sokka, you deranged delinquent! I meant it was deliberate! Someone or something shifted them, and no animals that live around the volcano or in the lava are strong enough to shift it except Scarlet Scorpions; who NEVER leave their nest! Someone forced the rocks down!"

"Who could survive that magma? Not even firebender, long enough to move those rocks surely?" Katara declared.

"Of course they can't stand it, well probably longer than we can anyways! But that's not it; the entrance must be somewhere in the volcano! A path! A path! There must be a path!


End file.
